Always Been You
by Little Creature
Summary: AU high school setting. she goes away for a while and arrives back to find everything not quite as she left it. at the same time, she is still everyone's idol. though what she wants, is so far out of reach, even for her.
1. Fond Memories

Always Been You  
Chapter 1: Fond Memories

By: Little Creature

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything associated with them in the past or present, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

"Did you hear?"

Tim turned to face the large African American teenager that had come from behind. He was at least a foot taller than him. At least. Captain of the football team. Called Steel Warrior.

"About what?" He asked knowing perfectly well what Victor was referring to.

"Don't play dumb. You're girl's back." He laughed.

"My girl never left. Kori's in the gym."

Victor laughed again as he gleefully smacked Tim on the back before returning to his team.

That left Tim alone. Alone with his thoughts. There had been rumors before about her coming back. Seven different times to be exact. He had been keeping track. Not intentionally really. It just happened. And each time he was disappointed. They had all turned out to be just been rumors. So what made this one different? The excitement in the school. Every one was in a frenzy, waiting to catch a glimpse of the once, very popular, very powerful, very beautiful young woman.

She had been everything the student body loved. Intelligent, witty, quick, strong… and what's more, she was all his. More or less. For three years they were on again, off again. But mostly on again. They were the favored couple. More than that. They were their class officers. President, vice president. She was the captain of the cheerleaders. The school's voice. He was her opposite. Her counter in every way. Where she gave a 'yay' he gave a 'nay'. But they complimented each other wholly. She had a dark wild side, where he was relaxed and patient.

But what the schooled loved the most about them, was their level of accomplishment. Everything they did, together, was a huge success. They stunned the school, student body and staff alike.

He was completely infatuated with her. The look in his eyes when they were together said it all. The way he looked at her with the most adoring innocent puppy love had the school in awe. She was his world. His breath.

And when she moved away, every one was devastated. But none as bad as he. He was crushed.

That was over two years ago. And now, in their senior year of high school, she returns. But what is Tim to do? He's been with Kori now for almost seven months.

"Yo, Tim."

Tim came out of his daze to see the teen with green hair standing in front of him with a devious smirk. Tim could only imagine what was coming next.

"I just talked to Bee. Apparently your girl is back in action. She'll be making her first appearance here tomorrow."

Tim shook his head. "Why are you telling me this? Did you forget about Star?"

The smile Gar wore faded a bit. "I guess. But you can't really expect anyone to believe that you plan on staying with her now that Rae's back."

Tim rolled his eyes. Leave it to Garfield Logan to speak the truth that was on everyone's mind. "We broke up a while ago. There is no 'us' anymore."

"I've heard those words before. You don't actually think we'll believe them, do you?"

Tim turned to see much of Raven's old cheerleading girls standing there. Kara, Donna, Kendra, Karen and Libby. The best of the old cheerleading squad. Raven's crew. Only two were missing.

"Believe it this time. It's been two years." Tim stated.

Libby laughed. "What's your point? We've seen you in huge fights where she was ready to rip you to shreds, and the best party ever seen around here came out of that."

"Yeah, remember the time they broke up because they were spending too much time together?" Karen asked. "The next weekend they set up a car wash. Our class made twenty-three hundred dollars in three hours."

"With your history, you'll be back together by the end of the week." Donna chuckled.

"Yeah, admit it. You're still crazy about her. You know it." Kara said as they turned to leave.

Tim scowled at them as they left.

"They have a point."

Tim turned to see Gar still standing there. Honestly, he had forgotten all about him. "Give it up, Gar. I'm happy with Star. I would never leave her." He said as he walked away.

But as he did, he questioned his own sincerity. In the times they had broken up all those years ago, and dated others, they always wound up together again. Right up till the day she left. Even now, all the old memories of her, of them together were flooding his mind. He found himself smiling. Remembering their first kiss. Their first hug. The way she would look at him when he would say something cocky. Her attitude when he was being annoying. Her blush when he would say something cute. The way she would swat his hand away from her hair in the morning. Oh, how he loved to run his hands through her soft black hair. And how it aggravated her that he would want to be with her all the time.

He remembered her voice over the phone as they said good night every evening. How she would give him that 'come and get me' grin from behind her schoolbooks walking down the hall. How he would get lost in her eyes while they danced. Entranced in her scent while they stood close.

He remembered the softness of her hand across his cheek. How fragile her small body seemed while being tossed in the air during cheerleading. Her demanding, quiet voice always getting the results she was after. She was his everything.

And that's what he kept reminding himself. Was. Not anymore. He had moved on. He was with Star now. Star was beautiful. She had moved here last year. They had been together ever since February vacation that year. Her hair fell to her lower back and was fiery red in color. Her eyes were huge green orbs that seemed to glow when feeling anything particularly strong. She was a few inches taller than just about every boy in the school. Only few exceptions, he was not one.

Tim shook his head and started back towards the school from the football field. He couldn't help but notice all the groups that were gathered around, like usual. But today they were huddled and talking quite quietly. They would eye him with curiosity. Some would smile. Some would giggle. Others just watched strangely.

He paid them no attention as he passed through the front doors. There were signs going up all over. The homecoming dance was well underway. Star was on the committee. That is where she is now.

And that's when it struck him. That's what all the attention was about. Now that Raven was back, they were all expecting them to get together and plan the dance just like they had in the past.

"Not going to happen." Tim mumbled to himself. That ship had sailed. Once she left, he got out of every extra curricular activity except sports. Even then, he was choosy on which he'd participate in.

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself. Its one of the first signs that you're going insane."

Tim smiled. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. He stopped in his tracks and turned to see the short pink haired girl standing in front of him with a devilish smile.

"Hey Jen." He greeted his ex-girlfriends best friend.

"Hey yourself." She said back with her grin.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"Same place you are. The gym. Walk with me?" She asked innocently.

Tim narrowed his eyes. Jen was mischievous. She had been anyways. In his giving up his old habits, anything that reminded him of Raven, he had stopped talking to Jen so much too. "Alright."

He turned and Jen linked her arm in his. Another tradition he let go of.

"Have you heard the news?" Jen asked.

"Raven's back. I heard. Believe me, I heard." He said with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes. But I was not referring to Raven."

Tim winced. Great, now I sound eager. He thought.

Jen laughed. "I figured you'd been told. I was actually talking about the game. We play Bounty Boys this year. Just like three years ago."

Tim nodded. "I heard that too."

They walked the halls in silence. Jen felt his uneasiness. And knew what it was about. She felt the same way last week when she got the call from Raven saying she'd be there in two days. She was overwhelmed. So many questions flooding her mind. Would they still be best friends? Had she changed? Would they still have the same interests in common?

Jen waited nervously on Raven's doorstep as the time slowly approached. Soon she would see her best friend in person for the first time in two long years. The car pulled up. Jen stood. She found herself holding her breath and her hands were fidgeting nervously. The young fifteen year old, with long black shiny hair and a thin shapeless body didn't step out. In her place came a dark teenager with short purple hair. She had more than grown up in their time apart. She had changed quite a bit appearance wise. Her eyes were still a deep violet, vividly bottomless. Her once girlish figure was replaced with that of a young woman's. She still stood pretty short, not more than five foot four. She didn't smile. Her look was dark, mysterious, creepy.

For a minute, time seemed to stand still. Jen waited to see how Raven would react. She had changed too. Once Raven's double, now completely different. Still pink hair and pink eyes stole most of the attention from her tiny petit curves. And she was at least three inches shorter than Raven. She had also taken on the dark role. Not quite goth, but not preppy or school-like either.

Raven took a few steps towards her and Jen couldn't fight it anymore. She broke out in a run and collided with Raven. She wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and clutched her in a tight hug all the while trying to hold off tears. Much to her relief, Raven reacted in the same way. She clung tight to Jen's warm embrace. That night they talked for hours, just as they always had.

"You know, she has changed. But she's still the same Raven."

Tim didn't acknowledge her statement.

"It's ok to miss her. We all missed her. Probably not as much as you and I. But we all missed her."

"I did miss her. But I'm over her now."

Jen laughed a little. Tim looked to her. "Why is it that I've gotten that response from every one when I say that?"

They stopped in front of the door to the gymnasium. Jen unlinked her arm from his and faced him. "Because you may be trying to convince yourself… but you're not fooling the rest of us."

With a small smile, Jen walked through the doors leaving Tim with a frown. He couldn't help but wonder if they were all right.

Tim watched through the door as Jen skipped over to the others. Her normal clique stood and greeted her. He watched them for a while. Then he looked to Star. She knelt on the floor painting a large banner with a few of her close friends. Her best friend being Terra. They were complete opposites. Tim couldn't help but wonder why they were friends.

After a few silent minutes in which Tim studied them all, he walked in. Star looked up and greeted him with a wide, model-like smile. She had perfect teeth and the most wonderfully tanned skin. So tanned in fact that she looked to be slightly orange. But it suited her. There was no questioning it… Star was gorgeous.

Tim found himself looking around the room. Searching the familiar faces for one in particular. He knew she wouldn't be here. But that was ok. She was here in memory.

He blinked and the room turned from a brightly lit gym with the dance committee hard at work, to a dimly lit after party that he and Raven had put together. And in the far corner was the wonderful Raven. She sat gracefully on the top of the table with her feet in the chair. She leaned back on one hand while the other lie on her leg. Jen sat on the back of the chair and her feet in the chair with Raven's. They faced each other and were involved in a light giggle-fest.

That is until the younger version of himself came strolling up. Their conversation stopped as Raven turned to him with a soft smile. The smile that made his breath catch in his throat every time he saw it. He walked to her taking her hand in his. His lips moved with silent words. The words that were echoing in his mind.

"_You look amazing." _

"_Only for you." She said back. _

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Her touch sent a shudder through his body. That same shudder passed through him now.

In an other blink, the dimly lit gym faded into the gym decorated for Valentines Day. The same black-haired beauty sat surrounded by her squad. All clad in their uniforms for the recent pep rally. And there walks Tim. The crowd parted allowing him entrance to her. Raven turned to look at him with cold eyes. Their last big fight before she left. Again the words echoed through his mind.

"_Leave me alone, Tim. I don't want to see you right now."_

"_Raven, talk to me please."_

"_I have nothing more to say. Go find your new 'princess'. I'm done with you Timothy Drake."_

The words still stung even in memory. She dumped him on Valentine's Day. But it was his fault. He had been unknowingly flirting with another, trying to get her attention. In the mean time, he was pushing Raven away without realizing it.

The memory faded as another came. Raven stood in an empty gymnasium. The natural light from the sun shown in majestically around her, framing her like a statue in an art gallery. The music started as Tim came in from behind. The words came again as an echo as he sung to her.

"…_Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay _

After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you, I promise you  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go…"

The memory faded by the tugging on his arm. "Timmy, Timmy. Are you alright?"

After a few mindless blinks he focused on the now. Star stood in front of him with a concerned look. "Is everything alright, Timmy?" She asked again.

With a deep breath he smiled a little. "I'm fine. Just caught up in thought. How's the dance coming?"

Star's concern faded and excitement spilled from her. "Oh, it is going greatly. I am pleased to say that this dance shall be a hit." She beamed.

Tim smiled again and nodded. "Listen, Kor. I'm going to get home. There some things I need to get done before tomorrow."

Star smiled. "Sure." She kissed him on the cheek. "You will call me tonight?"

Tim nodded again.

"Ok. Be safe." And she bounced off after placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Tim watched her for a minute before turning out the door. But not so fast that he didn't catch the look from Jen. Their eyes met briefly. He knew what she was saying to him. 'You know you're dying to see her. She hasn't been off your mind for five minutes since you heard she was really back. Admit it.'

Tim ran both hands through his hair before adjusting his bag on his back. He took the long route home. The route that inadvertently brought him by Raven's house. The house seemed empty. No one was home. Tim some how found himself fill with sorrow. But he was relieved at the same time. What would he have said to her? Would he even recognize her? Jen said she had changed, what did she mean?

Tim forced himself to move on. On his way he scolded himself for even going this route. He was over her. They were finished. Done.

* * *

The day was warm. A typical September day. Tim stood at the bleachers waiting for Victor and Gar. Vic showed first. 

"You know man, I'm beginning to think graduation is too close."

Tim nodded. High school wasn't too far from ending. "I know. I almost wish it wouldn't end. I like having no responsibilities."

Vic chuckled. "For someone with no responsibilities, you are far from dependant. You must have the most out of anyone in the school."

Tim smirked. "Yea, well…"

"Dude!"

Tim and Vic turned to see Gar jogging towards them. He had a large grin. His eyes were wide with mischief.

"Dude," He repeated once in front of them. "I just saw her. Man are you in for a surprise."

Tim just blinked a few times.

"Jen wasn't kidding when she said changed. She is HOT!"

Vic turned to watch the door. No unusual activity so far.

Tim shrugged and headed for the school, making it a point not to look around. Not that he needed to. He was being watched with every move he made. The conversation died out while he was in hearing distance and then arose again when he had passed. Tim rolled his eyes as he made a direct route to his first class. Fifteen minutes early.

* * *

He had made it through almost the whole day with no sign of her. He began to think it was just another rumor. And when the last bell rang, he figured he was home free. A quick visit with Star and he would head home to the safety of his room. 

Tim made a pit stop at his locker to find a note tapped there. His heart stopped briefly as he imagined all the possibilities. He opened it carefully and annoyingly slow.

Timmy- 

_I accompanied Terra to her house after school to help with a project. I will try my best to be home for your call tonight._

_Take care. I miss you._

_Kori A._

Tim sighed. Star. A note from Star.

Forgetting that he needed to empty his bag into his locker, he pocketed the note and headed for the door to meet Vic and Gar for their walk home. Before exiting the building Tim made a quick sweep of the grounds for unusual activity. Finding none, he located his friends. They stood to the side of the building. Vic was leaning against it with his arms folded on his chest. Gar was checking out a few sophomores on their way by with his hands in his pockets.

Tim smirked at them as he made his way over.

"It's about time. Let's get outta here." Gar said heading towards Tim. Vic pushed himself off the wall.

They began their way across the football field. Halfway across, Tim noticed the group of girls headed towards them. But he paid no attention. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked and faced ahead for the most part. Until he recognized the group. Kara, Karen, Libby, Kendra and Donna.

Tim held his breath as he scanned the group for a glimpse of her. But there were only five of them. No others. He let out his disappointment as they continued on their way.

Vic and Gar were on either side of him consumed in some mindless discussion on whether this dance would be a success or a bust. Tim lost himself in his own world. They stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the walk sign to signify their path was clear.

Then he noticed his two sidekicks were hushed and staring ahead.

Tim looked between the two of them before following their gaze across the road. The familiar pink hair of Jen crossed their path on the other side of the street. Accompanied by none other than Raven. The Raven. They walked by giving no notice of them whatsoever. As hard as Tim tried to look away, his eyes were glued to her.

Her hair was no longer to her mid back and a sleek black. Now jaw length and dark purple. Her slender body was now very lady-like and curvaceous. Her normal everyday casual clothing was replaced by dark colors. She wore a black skirt that only just fell past her behind and a tight midnight blue top. It covered her mid drift but was low cut in the front and back. No sleeves. She wore black combat boots and a chrome chain around her neck.

They had passed them completely now. Just rounding the corner ahead, Raven glanced to him. Not a hidden glance. Their eyes met and held. Her same deep violet to his hard blue. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Her two strides it took to round the corner seemed to take ten minutes. Before she disappeared completely, she graced him with the tiniest trace of a smile. And she was gone.

Tim watched the place where she had gone. He fought with all his might the urge to run after her. Finding it hard to breath, Tim realized he had been holding his breath. He exhaled and crossed the street with his now silent friends trailing along beside him.

That was it. He had seen her. She was everything he remembered and so much more.

* * *

No i have not given up on Promised, be patient. needed a new outlet.

-LC


	2. Realizations Confirmed

Always Been You

Chapter 2: Realizations Confirmed

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.

* * *

The walls of the school were being plastered with the school's colors. Homecoming posters and banners were every ten feet. The school was buzzing with spirit.

Raven walked through the halls carrying her books at her chest. The junior varsity cheerleaders ran by her giggling like crazy. Only a few of them she recognized. Most were underclassman. The football players were walking the school talking nothing except the upcoming game tonight. The rest of the student body was clad in the school colors, purple and white. The staff as well.

Raven couldn't help but grin a bit. She remembered walking down this very hall in her own cheerleading uniform three years earlier. Jen was linked to her left arm. Kendra, Libby, Kara, Karen and Donna in tow behind them. Her old crew. They rounded the corner and met up with Tim and his buddies: Gar, Victor, Roy and Garth. Most of the school's heart throbs. Tim's smile was smooth, lingering like wine. He strolled up to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist, his left hand going to her books.

"_Game tonight. Obviously you'll be there doing your thing."_

_Raven grinned. "That's my job as captain."_

"_After our victory the team's going to Gordo's for ice cream. You coming?" He asked going in to nibble at her neck playfully._

_Raven giggled slightly and wrapped her now free arms around his neck. "Depends. You buying?"_

"_Of course. You can pay me back later." He licked her suggestively._

_Raven laughed and pushed him away lightly. _

Raven found herself smiling in a dazed walk as she made her way to her locker. The classmates she used to know would smile and wave. Raven would nod and give a ghostly smile in return.

"They're begging for you in student counsel."

Raven looked to Jen who had matched her pace. "What for?" She asked not really caring.

"To take your roll back as event planner. Even with Kori's spark to things, they just don't compare to your touch."

Raven couldn't help but feel proud of that statement. Had she not come back this year like her original plan, her mark would have been left on the school for generations to come. She would have went down as a sort of legend. No one could out do her at much of anything. Back then anyways.

"So?"

"So what?" Raven asked back.

"Do you really want to see them beg?" Jen asked amused.

"Actually, if it's Donna, then yes."

Jen laughed. "She'll do it."

Raven smiled. "I know."

The two of them stopped at Raven's locker. She opened it and dumped her armful of books in to the bottom with a thump. In place she retrieved her notebook.

"You coming to the game tonight?"

Raven knew it was only a matter of time till she got that question. She sighed. "I don't know. I can't stand all the eyes on me."

Jen looked around. It was true. Since Raven had returned she was always being watched. Constantly talked about. Nothing bad. But always in someone's conversation. "You used to find it amusing." Jen said watching a group of junior boys walk by looking at the back of Raven with wide grins.

Raven shut her locker and turned to lean on it with her notebook to her chest again. She watched the attention she received from the students. It was true. She used to enjoy it. But then she was young, a cheerleader, and class president. Now she was just… Raven. "I guess back then I thought it came with the activities I did. Now it's just because I'm…"

"Raven?" Jen asked a bit mellow, repeating her exact thoughts out loud.

Raven looked to her. She recognized that look. Jen was worried about Raven changing. But she only changed a little. "I'll make you a deal. Get me a decent partner and I'll plan this year's Breakfast with Santa in December."

Jen smiled ear to ear. "I'll get you the most perfect partner. You'll see."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim stood at the side of the bleachers. He was meeting Star there. He couldn't help but look around, waiting to catch a glimpse of her. Somewhere. Anywhere. Even the back of her would do.

It had been almost two weeks and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Raven. It was partly his fault. After his first sight of her he had avoided coming in contact at all. He didn't want to chance his feelings coming back. He had such a good thing going with Star. Now he second-guessed everything. He found all of her faults. It really bugged him.

After a while though, it seemed as if she was avoiding him. He would see Jen all the time. Even talk to her a bit. But Raven was nowhere. He wanted so badly to ask about her. To see how she was doing. And all it would take was just a hint of her and Jen would start talking. But he didn't want to bring himself to do that. He wanted to be over her. He had worked so long and hard to get over her. He thought he had succeeded. That is, until she came back.

Tim skimmed the heads of the crowd. It was starting to get cool so some were wearing hoods or hats or headbands. There was not a sign of her anywhere. He had already seen Donna and Karen. They walked by a while ago. Of course giving him a knowing grin. Kara, Kendra and Libby are still on the cheerleading squad. He ran into them right before the game as well. Jen he guessed was with Raven. Where ever it was they were.

Now he could see Star and Terra making their way through the crowd. Star wore her normal clothing. A faded pair of blue jeans fitting very nicely and snugly. A long sleeved, pink shirt showing her mid drift like always. And she wore boots. Todays were pink to match her shirt. She had added a thin scarf around her neck and a matching pair of mittens and a furry hat. She really was beautiful, Tim noted.

"Hello, Timmy." Star greeted him with a kiss to his cheek.

Tim smiled. "Hey Kor."

Terra stood just to the side of Star looking to the field. The game hadn't started quite yet.

"Was your day enjoyable?" Star asked watching Tim with adoration.

Tim smiled. "It was fine. How was yours?"

"Oh, wonderful. Terra and I had put a few finishing touches on the last details to the dance of the homecoming. We are quite excited about it. I am sure it is going to be great." She answered with glee.

Tim noted that was one of the things he didn't like about her. She couldn't just say 'had a good day, finished with the dance and it's going to be good.' Everything was extenuated. And she was so simple. So straight line. So… uncomplicated. Sure that was a good thing. But it became boring after some time of it. He needed to see a wild side. He wanted her to keep him guessing. Instead, she was just very… predictable.

But she also gave him all of her attention all the time. She was one of the most caring and kind persons he knew. She was a great friend, a terrific student and a generous girlfriend. Unfortunately… he still wanted more. Not that he would admit it, but deep down, he still wanted Raven. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Let us walk the perimeter of the field, yes?" Star asked taking Tim's hand in her mittened one.

"Sure." Tim said pushing off from the bleachers.

He let Star guide him around for a while as he searched the crowds. Terra stood on her other side and they consumed themselves in conversation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Four minutes left in the game. Bounty Boys are up by three. Home team, the Vikings, are getting pumped. But we all know, in football, four minutes can turn into half an hour no problem. Tim, Star and Terra had been joined by Gar and Garth. Currently Terra was steering them in a round about direction.

Tim glanced to the field when a roar went through the stands. Not seeing anything but a tackle, he looked to the clock. Still three down. He turned back to being lost in his thoughts still being dragged along by Star in this group.

He found himself watching the ground as they walked… looking at everyone's different shoes. Star's pink boots, Terra's brown carpenter boots, Gar's sneakers, Garth's sneakers, his own boots…

He found that the group had stopped and was confronted with another. He didn't bother to look up. Instead he noted their footwear as well. To the right white boots, pink and purple sneakers, a little behind them black dressy shoes, directly in front of him black combat boots…

Combat boots… just like the one's Raven had years ago. He followed the boots to the legs, up to her face.

Raven stood in front of him surrounded by her friends. She wore a diminutive smile and her eyes were wild.

Tim felt his breath catch in his chest. "Raven" He whispered while struggling to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Hey, Robin." She greeted.

Her words rang through him like the first warm breeze in spring. The sound of her voice was like a thousand doves chirping the most wonderful song. And his nickname from her that he hadn't heard since the day she left him. Robin. No one called him that except her.

He found himself speechless. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn't find his words. Any words. All were lost.

Raven seemed to see his discomfort and smiled a little more. She still made him weak at the knees.

Immediately Tim found himself in a flashback. The day he had to say good-bye.

"I can't let you go." Tim said holding her at the end of her driveway. Her luggage was packed and in the trunk of her mother's car.

"_I'll be back before you know it." She said running her hand through his messy hair. _

"_Three years is a long time. What will I do without you?" He nuzzled his face into her neck and held her as tight as he could. She was running one hand up and down his back while the other play with his hair still._

"_You'll be fine, Robin. We'll stay in touch." _

"_Let's go, Raven. You'll miss your flight." Her mother called to her. _

_At that moment, Tim found a wave of hatred for her mother. She wasn't making her go. This was Raven's choice. But it was she driving her to the airport. And so it was she who was taking his Raven from him. She had offered him to go along… but he couldn't do it. _

_Reluctantly, Raven pulled back. "I'll miss you, Rob. Promise me something."_

_Tim pulled her back closing the gap she had created between them. "Anything." He whispered._

"_Don't fall in love with someone else while I'm gone." _

"_How could I?"_

"_Let's go, Raven."_

_Raven pulled away. "I have to go. I'll be back. I promise."_

_Tim kissed her for the last time. "I'll miss you, Rae."_

_Raven smiled sadly. "Me too."_

_He watched her drive away. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. Her hand on the window. He stood there for a long while. Hands in pockets. Fighting back the need to run after her. Refuse to let her go. _

"How've you been?" Tim managed to choke out.

Raven shrugged. "Good. Yourself?"

Tim nodded once. "Alright. How was England?"

"Beautiful. I have never seen a place so wonderful with so many hidden secrets. The buildings are phenomenal. The people were excellent… But it's good to be back."

Tim nodded. Again he found himself stuck. So much to say. And yet, nothing would come out. Instead he just looked at her.

Gar made his way through the crowd and gave Raven a hug. Tim watched them talk comfortably and felt a pang of jealousy. He missed that. Just talking to her was like a dream. He was reaching out for it, but it was just out of reach. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms like he always imagined he would when she finally returned from her trip.

Gar backed away and they were left facing each other again. Raven seemed more at ease than he did. Tim was called from his bafflement by the tugging on his arm. With a slight shake he turned to see Star still holding his hand.

"Oh, Raven this is…"

"My name is Kori." Star introduced herself holding out a hand to Raven. "I am Timmy's girlfriend of now seven months." She said excitedly.

Raven smiled to her and took her hand. "Nice to meet you Kori."

"You as well. I have heard so much about you since the day I moved here. You are very well liked in this school. I hope that you and I can grow to be good friends."

Raven nodded. "I look forward to it." She said in monotone.

Another quality Tim missed. She spoke like that when she was bored or wanted to throw someone off.

To the side of them was a huge roar from the crowds as the home team made the winning touch down. Everyone looked. Everyone except Tim. He couldn't get his eyes off her no matter how hard he tried. He had waited two long years to see her again. Here she was. He wasn't going to waste a minute of it on a football game.

Raven's group started to head towards the game dragging her with them. "Nice to see you again." She managed to say before being completely taken away.

Tim wanted to run after her and rip her from their grips. He wasn't done watching her yet. He wasn't done admiring her. He wasn't done missing her.

And again Star called him from his dream state.

"It is time for us to accompany the team to the party after, correct?"

Somewhat annoyed Tim nodded. Star began to guide him in the opposite direction. Tim watched the back of Raven until she turned. Their eye met again. Time slowed. She blinked gradually. A tiny smile appeared. One Tim didn't quite recognize. No, he recognized it. But he didn't want to. It wasn't genuine. It looked almost sad. Disappointed. Forced. If there was one thing Tim hated more than seeing that look on her, it was the idea that he made her feel like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He lay back on his bed tossing a basketball into the air and catching it as it fell. It was Saturday. Tonight would be the Homecoming dance. After his encounter with Raven last night, he wanted so badly not to go. He didn't think he could stand seeing her dance with other guys. But he knew he really had to go. Star was on the committee. She would be devastated if he didn't show up. At least for a short while.

The ball hit the ceiling and came down hard. Without thinking he swatted it away. The ball hit the door with a loud bang. His mother yelled to him.

Tim sighed. He barely slept last night. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About their time together the years before. She was his everything. And he was scared to admit, she could still possibly be.

He shoved himself from the bed and headed for his closet. On the top shelf was a box. Larger than a shoebox but smaller than a paper box. He took it down and shuffled through the contents until he found what he was looking for. Pulling that out he replaced the box on the shelf and headed for his window.

The frame was a normal sized picture frame. The photo it held was his absolute favorite. Raven stood wearing a short dark blue dress. Sleeveless. And her normal combat boots. Her long black hair had been in a messy bun, but was now falling all around. He stood behind her. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Hers entwined with his. She was tilted to the side so she could see him. His forehead rested just to the side of hers. He was looking at her in a dazed look. He was smiling like a young child given his first puppy. She wore a smile and her eyes were on the camera.

Jen gave him that picture right after the dance. She said he looked like he had just been run over by a truck and still out of his mind. But he knew the look he gave her. Complete adoration. Much like Star gives him.

The picture was snatched from his hand. Tim turned to see Victor standing there holding it. A smile fell across his face.

"I knew you were still crazy about her."

Tim shook his head. "Because I still have a picture of her?"

"No. Because you are. It was made obvious last night."

Tim glared to him. "You weren't even there." He retook his spot on the bed and threw the ball into the air and caught it repeatedly. He wanted to snatch the picture back but thought better of it.

"But Jen was. And Jen is her best friend." Victor set the picture down on the desk and sat in the chair backwards.

Tim didn't want to hear this. He was having his own inner battle as it was. He didn't need Victor's version of what Jen said too.

"Just call her. Get what you want off your chest. Then you don't have to worry about the 'what ifs' later." Victor had rolled the chair to his phone and held it in his direction.

"There's nothing to say. Besides what makes you think her number's the same? Or that I still know it?"

Victor took the phone back. "One way to find out." He proceeded to dial.

Tim sat as Victor placed the phone to his ear. Tim snatched it and hung it up. "If I wanted to call her I would."

The phone rang in his hand. He tossed it to the bed. His mother could get it.

Victor just grinned. Tim's reaction was just as he suspected. Too scared to talk to her.

"Tim, the phone's for you." His mother yelled up the stairs.

He glanced to his clock. It was about the right time for Star to call anyways.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's been a while since I've seen this number on my caller ID." Came the calm quiet voice.

Suddenly it became hard for him to breath. "Raven?" He asked almost silent.

"Hey, Robin."

He could hear her smile. "Sorry to bother you. I dialed this number by mistake. Old habit I guess." He rambled on.

"No problem." She said peacefully.

His breathing was rapid shallow breaths. He wanted her to keep talking. He had to hear her voice. "Did I interrupt anything?" He asked dumbly.

"Not at all." She said with a slight chuckle. "I was just flipping through channels trying to find a decent movie to watch."

He didn't know what to say now. So much. He dreamed of hearing her voice so many times. And the conversations they would have. Some nights they used to be till midnight or later. And now, he couldn't even get out a well-mannered sentence. He was tripping all over himself.

But she seemed to be staying just as calm as ever. "I hear your girlfriend was on the dance committee."

He almost choked to hear her say those words and not be referring to herself. "Yea. She's really enthusiastic. She doesn't stop talking about it."

"That's good. She seems nice."

Tim hated this topic. He needed to change it and fast. "She is. You coming to the dance tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Hasn't anyone asked you?" He asked almost annoyed at the possibility that no one had asked her. She was Raven. Some one should have.

Raven giggled. "Oh, plenty have asked me. Most of them your friends actually. I just don't feel up to going. Jen's coming over after and we're gonna watch movies all night."

Tim eyed Victor. He still sat there with a smug smile knowing perfectly well who had called. Tim guessed this was his plan.

"I have to go, Rob. Call waiting." Raven said a little downcast.

"Alright. See you at school then?"

"Yea." She said softly. "Bye."

"Bye." He heard the click as she switched lines. But he couldn't hang up the phone yet. He let out a huge breath that he had been stuck on since her voice came over the phone. Then he hung it up and turned to Victor.

"So, Vic. Who has asked her to the dance?"

Victor continued to smile. "I think just about all of us."

"Really?" Tim asked irritated.

"Yea. I knew she'd turn us down anyways. Besides I'm going with Jen. The only one who didn't bother to ask was Gar."

Tim found that strange. He would normally have been the first to ask. "Why?"

Victor shrugged. "Said he wouldn't feel right."

Tim nodded and glanced at the picture Victor had set down. Her eyes shown darkly through the room. Clear as day. With a last sigh, he lay back on the bed throwing the ball again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dance wasn't half bad as it turned out. And as hard as Star worked on it, no one had the heart to tell her they'd seen better. She would have been devastated.

It was now close to midnight. He had already dropped Star off at home. Now he drove aimlessly around the town. Looking for something, anything, to do.

He parked in his driveway and looked to his house. In this very spot, years ago, this is where they shared their first kiss. Their first real kiss.

Tim was sitting sideways on his bike (he couldn't drive it legally yet, but he still took it around the neighborhood anyways) and Raven leaned her back against him. He remembered the exact conversation. They were discussing whether or not it would be worth their trouble to go to Hal's party. They had been friends with him since second grade. This would be their first party without chaperones. Which meant, they'd have to sneak out.

"Then, would it be worth getting grounded for a month?" Raven asked almost to herself.

"_A month? You mean I'd have to find another way to occupy my time without you for a whole month?" Tim asked in disbelief. _

_Raven giggled. "Yes. My mother would kill me to know I went to an un-chaperoned party without permission."_

"_Then we're not going. There's nothing we can do there that we can't do somewhere else without getting in trouble." He said tightening his grip on her._

_Raven smiled. "Fine with me. I didn't really want to go anyways."_

"_Why? I thought you said it would be fun."_

"_It sounded fun at first. But we normally watch movies on Friday night. That's more fun."_

_Tim turned her around gently. The breeze had blown long tendrils of black silken hair into her face. He brushed them aside smoothly. They watched the others eyes. Tim left his hand in her hair as he leaned towards her, gently guiding her head too._

_Raven knew what was coming. She became weak all over. A small shudder ran through her. And she closed her eyes as their lips met. The look he had in his eyes had told her this wouldn't just be just any kiss like they normally experience. This would be like nothing they had ever felt before._

_In a nervous move, Tim ran his tongue across her lips. They parted slowly. Anxious tongues met each other in a wild dance. The sensation was unbelievable. For the first few moments, they moved clumsily. Then they got the hang of it. Unnamed desires and pleasure took over where their inexperience failed. _

Tim sighed. I'm being stupid, he thought. Of course I missed her. Who am I trying to convince otherwise? No one else is buying it. I don't even think Kori believes that I'm over her. Besides, its not hurting anything to admit I missed her. Everyone missed her.

He started his bike again and drove off. A few seconds later her found himself in front of Raven's house. She was up, he knew. She had said earlier that Jen would be over later to watch movies all night. The living room light was on to confirm. He parked his bike at the end of the driveway and took the drive in a jog. At her door he paused. What did he plan to say to her?

Without another thought, he knocked blindly. Now he waited. He began to look around the deck. More memories came rushing back to him. Before he could dwell on them too much, he heard footsteps. And the door opened. His blue eyes met her questioning purple ones.

"Rob-" Raven started to ask before she was swept into his arms.

"I missed you Raven." He said into her hair, taking in her exotic scent.

After the initial shock had worn off, she embraced him too. "I missed you too." She said quietly.

He held her for a while longer before letting her go. He ran his hand through her short soft hair. Still the same feeling it had been. "I just wanted to tell you so you knew."

Raven smiled. "I knew you did. You didn't have to say it."

Tim chuckled a bit. "Yes I did. Maybe not for you, but I had to say it."

They looked at each other a while longer before Tim found the strength to tear himself away from the dark beauty. "I should go."

Raven nodded. "Thanks." She said crossing her arms on her chest.

Tim smirked as he left her doorway and headed back down the drive at a slow walk this time. He was in no hurry to leave. He could still smell her shampoo. See her surprised look when he hugged her. Her voice in his ear. Her breath on his neck.

He hopped on his bike and took one last look back before driving off. The light still shown through the door outlining a gorgeous young lady. Her shadow was what he drove away with. And he smiled the whole way home.

* * *

Reviews:

Watergoddess08: I know. I thought it would be an interesting image to see Raven in a cheerleader uniform, don't you think? I've decided before she left she was just getting into the darker colors. Her trip just sped up the process. And just like I've read about the comics, her hair starts out black and then turns purple.

HeWhoWalksTheEarth: Yes you are right. But this is set in high school. Their senior year. Hope that doesn't bother you too much to stop reading it.

Ok. This story only has between six and seven chapters. I plan to alternate writing a chapter for this and then one for Promised and so on. Book 1 and Kidnapped are on temporary hiatus. Lost my enthusiasm for them. Anyways… happy reading and please review.

-LC

Muah


	3. Santa's Daughter

Always Been You

Chapter 3: Santa's daughter?

Disclaimer: same as the last chapters

* * *

She stirred hearing the distant ringing. "Go away." She whined and held a pillow over her head.

The ring came again. Blindly she reached for her phone. Picking it up she brought it clumsily to her ear. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Jen?"

"Tim?" She asked with narrowed eyes as she squinted to her alarm clock. 2:36. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yea. Sorry. I just… had to know something."

"If you or someone else isn't dying, this can wait till morning." Jen said grumpily into the phone.

He was silent for a moment. Jen sighed. "What do you want?"

"Um… Raven. Is she… has she said… I mean, does she…"

Jen sleepily laughed at him. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"And say what?" He asked sullenly.

"I don't know. Whatever it is that's bothering you. How about 'I love you and I don't want to be with Kori anymore.' For starters. I'm sure you can manage from there."

"She must say something to you." He said completely ignoring her previous statement.

"Of course she says stuff to me. She tells me everything." She said happily. That hadn't changed with their time apart.

She wasn't making this easy. The plan was, he hints about Raven and she starts talking. "Jen, I…" He trailed off once again.

"I'll make this effortless for you, _Timmy_. She needs a co-planner for Breakfast with Santa. That's where you come in. It'll be just like old times."

Old times. That sounded good. "She's already agreed to this?"

"More or less." Jen said with a smile and her eyes closed once again. "You meet her in the A.V. room on Thursday after school to start planning. Now, good night." She said sternly and hung up the phone. Almost instantly did she fall asleep before the phone had escaped her hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey girls. You joining us?" Gar charmed from the top of the bleachers. He was turned around looking at Karen, Libby and Donna.

Donna just shook her head with a wide grin and a roll of her eyes.

With a smack to his arm, Gar turned to face Garth. "You are pathetic." He said before being consumed back in his book.

"What!" Gar whined turning to see who was sitting by him. His normal friends. Victor and Tim sat in front of him with Roy on the other side of Garth. A few feet away sat a small group of Freshman girls. None looking too interesting, but they would do for now until something more appealing came along. He slid over and sparked a conversation.

Victor turned from watching Gar and looked to Tim. "He's pitiable. Chases anything on two legs with breasts."

Tim chuckled. He looked to the door just in time to see his dream walk in. It was like a slow motion movie. One long step placed her left foot in front of her and she brushed her hair back. She was looking to Jen who was telling a story while smiling. Raven smiled back. In a long blink her head turned and like a homing beacon their eyes met. She kept her smile and nodded in response to whatever Jen was saying.

_She walked past the swooning sophomores and their groups of misfits as she stood at the bottom of the bleachers. He watched her. He was transfixed on her image. Lost in her eyes. In a daze his feet walked him down to her. He held out his hand. She placed her soft pale one in his and he pulled her up the first step. He stood in the foot divot behind it. She was a few inches higher than he._

_She smiled exotically. _

"_So… can I come over tonight?"_

"_You know you cant." She answered back. Her smile danced. "My parents won't be home."_

_He pulled her in gently by the front of her shirt. "That's why I asked." He said softly before kissing her lightly._

"_Rob, you are all talk, you know that?" She said shaking her head to move her hair. _

_He reached his free hand for her books and removed them from her grasp. He liked her hands free so she would wrap them around him. And she did. They snaked around his waist loosely. _

"_I'm not. I just like to keep you wanting more." He pressed her books to her back closing the remaining gap. He kissed her nose and looked at her sideways._

_Raven rolled her eyes. "Just like a guy. That damn pride's getting in your way to be honest."_

_Tim chuckled. "OK." He whispered. "I'm scared." His words were almost silent. _

_But she heard them. In response she kissed him. Their second real kiss. _

_His honesty always earned him brownie points with her. She rewarded it with great passion. He always got the attention he so desired when she heard what he really thought or felt. And she could always tell when he was being honest. It was strange, really. Her kissing him made him want to scream in delight. He wanted to lose himself in her embrace forever. _

Too soon he was called back from his memory. Star had kissed his cheek and taken her seat next to him, scooted as close as she could get. He searched the incoming crowd for Raven. He had missed her. She was already seated somewhere. He cursed to himself.

"Good morning, Timmy." Star chirped.

Tim masked his annoyance and irritability with a smile to her. "Morning Kori."

Terra jumped the steps from the bottom and sat on the opposite side of Tim. Only then did he realize Vic had removed himself and gone down to talk to his team. The girls talked over him for a few moments before Gar took Star's attention in some mindless joke he was telling to the group behind him. Tim searched the crowd once more.

"Stop looking for her." Terra jeered next to him.

Tim eyed her annoyingly. "I'm not looking for anyone." He said in an undertone from the corner of his mouth.

Terra smiled devilishly. "Whatever. But just so you know, she's behind us."

Almost in reflex he turned. She was two levels behind him and to his right.

She looked up from her conversation with Gar, Star and Garth. She, Jen, Kendra and Karen had joined his group of friends. She gave him a half smirk and turned back as she said something.

He faced forward again. Her voice graced his ears pleasantly.

"Gar invited them." Terra said before leaving his side and joining the conversation herself.

Tim took a deep breath and kept his attention to the empty podium. Well, maybe not his attention… but his eyes anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two o'clock bell rang. Tim didn't get out of his seat. Instead he sat and watched as everyone cleared out. Slowly but surely the class room was emptied. He looked around. It held no memories. Of her anyways. But there was one of another.

"_Hey, man." Vic came in and slapped him on the back of his shoulder._

_Tim was pushed slightly forward. He gave him a glare. "Hey."_

_Vic rolled his eyes and took a seat next to his increasingly sour friend. "I talked to Jenny this morning."_

_Tim sighed. This always led to the same thing. Raven. The one he lost. Tim closed his eyes. Unless she was on her way back, he didn't want to hear it. "If it involved Raven or anything remotely concerning her, you can save the details." He said crossly._

_Vic watched him and frowned. "I won't tell you then. Just remember that later when you ask and I say nothing." He got up as the teacher walked in. _

_She looked like a mouse, he thought. Gray stringy hair, small round spectacles over beady dark eyes and her mouth seemed to come to a slight point resembling a twitching nose. Add some whiskers and she'd be the perfect model of why always keeping a bitter expression is bad for you._

_He chuckled to himself. That would be the exact thing Raven would have slapped him for. His grin faded at her memory. He sighed and closed his eyes remembering his beautiful girlfriend. Or rather, his beautiful ex-girlfriend. Her image danced in his mind. Her black satin hair, deep violet eyes. It was hard to get her to smile. Only he had figured out a few tricks to get one out of her every time. And he longed for those smiles. They sent his heart to his throat. He fell to putty when she'd give him a smile. Even the faintest one. _

_His memory of her was cut short by the teacher. Whatever she was saying, Tim looked to his notebook. He started to doodle until he was smacked on the back lightly. It was Roy who was sitting behind him. He didn't bother to look up._

_Roy smacked him again. "Tim, our new girl's got her eyes on you." He snickered in his ear. _

_New girl? Since when? _

_Tim looked up. Brilliant green eyes were settled on him. She had extremely long red hair that fell to her lower back. She was tall and tanned. Her slender body shown through her snugly fitted clothing. Her smile was soft and unmistakably innocent. _

_Tim just stared at her for a long time while she stood up there and introduced herself. Her name was Kori Anders. She was a transfer form Tamaran, England and would be attending the school until graduation. When she did finally take her seat she sat with Terra Markov. That choice was against his better judgment. _

_She glanced back a few times with her charmingly shy smile. _

_When the bell rang signifying the end of the period, everyone scrambled to the door. Tim gathered his books and walked aimlessly as well. He was enthralled in a piece of paper he had been doodling on when he felt himself be knocked a little. Assuming it was Vic or Roy again, he paid them no mind. _

_But it was a soft voice that graced his ears. "Pardon me. I am afraid I am a bit clumsy today. Perhaps it is from the nerves of starting in a new school."_

_Tim turned to look at the model-like Tamaranian. He smiled a little. "Don't worry about it."_

_She blushed a little. "My name is Kori. Everyone has always called me Star though. It is to your choosing which you prefer." She held out her hand shyly, a slight pink still embedded on her cheeks._

_Tim took her hand in his and let a smile linger a little longer. "I'm Tim Drake. Nice to meet you, Kori." _

_And for a single moment, Raven was not on his mind._

"Tim!"

Tim looked up form his notebook to the pink-haired girl standing in the door to the empty class he still sat in. He looked to her blankly.

"It's almost twenty past. What's the hold up?" Jen asked.

Tim stood and grabbed his notebook before heading for the door. "Got sidetracked." He said lamely as he and Jen made their way to the A.V. room. He had to meet Raven. The butterflies were starting to dance in his stomach now. He felt it rumble anxiously as a sick feeling planted itself firmly.

"You have some ideas?"

Tim looked to her as if seeing her for the first time. "For what?"

Jen giggled. "Breakfast with Santa. What else?"

"Oh." Tim said dumbly. Truthfully the _reason_ he was going to see Raven slipped his mind. It was the part about seeing her and talking to her that had his attention. It had been almost two and a half months since she had gotten back. They had only spoken four times. And during those four times, it was like he was just learning to talk and the words came out all screwy.

"You're a helpless cause." Jen said giggling again. "I'll see you later." She said before taking another hall away from him and his direction.

The A.V. room was directly ahead of him now. The light was obviously on. She would be waiting for him. He stopped in front of the door. The window acting as an outline framing that of absolute beauty.

Her hair fell a little in her face. The wonderful purple sheet cascading over her pale skin. Her leg was crossed over her other under the desk she leaned over and her long black skirt fell like a curtain. Her booted foot was bouncing a little. She wore a tight top that stopped right before the elastic to her skirt. The sleeves were loose and fanned out towards the end.

She brought her hand up and brushed the falling hair behind her ear before glancing at the door. She blinked.

Tim opened it and walked in, closing the door behind him.

The scene was still as if the movie was paused. Two people just meeting each other for the first time. With that image he thought of the saying 'love at first sight'. It _was_ then and it _is_ now.

"Sorry I'm late." He said sheepishly.

Raven shrugged. She turned her attention back to her notebook. "I have it scheduled for December fourteenth from nine a.m. to eleven thirty. Victor has agreed to be Santa to keep our cost down. I have posted a few sign up sheets for staff and committee volunteers." She turned her attention to him. "You can sit you know." She finished at the end in one fluid paragraph.

Tim blinked a few times before walking towards her. He took a chair from the side and placed it in front of her desk where he straddled it backwards. They were face to face. Eyes locked.

She looked back to her notebook. He watched her as she talked. "I think I have most of the committee covered. Gar, Vic and Garth have agreed to help along with Jen, Kendra, Donna and Libby. But Libby has cheerleading so she might be absent a lot. Your girlfriend (Tim cringed) had expressed her interest in joining--" She looked to him for her next thought. "Quite enthusiastically I might add." Then she looked back to her paper. "But as I am sure you are aware, she leaves for Tamaran in only a week's time for Christmas holiday. Her involvement might be minimal. Now. We should talk decorations, costumes, food and anything else that should be discussed."

Again her attention was on him. He hadn't once taken his eyes off her. She raised her brow. "Any suggestions?"

"Sounds like you've thought of everything." He said.

"Jen warned me you might be… inattentive." She said offhandedly. "Besides, three weeks isn't nearly enough time."

Tim smiled and gave a small chuckle. He looked at her notebook.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking. You said the same thing last time we worked on planning something."

Raven nodded with a ghostly grin. "They don't give adequate time for planning and expect it to be perfect. What's our goal this year?"

"Last year was $1600. Year before that only $1200. So more than that I'm sure."

"What was it the year we planned it?" She asked taking a few random notes.

"$2350."

"Then this year we need to aim for… $2800. Sound good?"

Tim widened his eyes a little. "That's a bit steep. You think we can do it?"

Raven smiled lamely. "Of course. We've exceeded our impossible goals before. What's different now?"

Tim returned her smile. We're not together, he thought. That's what's different. Instead of saying that, he nodded. "What about expenses? We can't possibly reach that and pay out too."

"Star and Donna will be calling and/or visiting local businesses for donations. Card stock for tickets. Food. Supplies. Everything we're going to try and get donated. From there, Garth and Gar will be in the kitchen cooking along with a few more volunteers I hope. Jen, Kendra, Donna and Libby along with most of the cheerleading squad will be waitress-ing dressed as elves naturally. Gar will be making tickets on his computer and we have a deal with _Print Itt. _They'll print all of what we need, flyers, mailers, tickets, whatever for free if we put their name on it all, visibly. You and I will be making posters and banners."

Tim smirked. "And what will we be doing at the breakfast?"

"Supervising. Being bossy. I hear you're pretty good at that. And since you have given up on doing anything creative, I would have thought you'd have some good ideas."

He looked at her with the same admiring smile he always had when seeing her. He just felt content with her. Like he could end up having nothing in life worth anything as long as she was with him. "What are you making _me_ wear?"

Raven grinned a little wider. "You get to be head elf."

"Where are we getting these costumes?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"The home economics club will be making them. You each have to get your measurements taken tomorrow. _Fabric Plus_ is donating everything."

"We don't have to wear tights do we? Or more importantly, me?"

Raven looked at him from the corner of her eye as she looked at her notes. "That depends how much work I get outta you."

Tim grinned that cocky grin he always wore. He too looked at her notes. "So, if you get to pick what I wear, do I get to pick what you wear?"

"Nice try, Rob. But my costume's already picked out and done."

Tim furrowed his brow. "Oh? And what will you be?"

Without looking at him she answered. "Santa's daughter."

Tim laughed. Leave it to Raven to find the cutest way to be part of Christmas.

Raven looked to him with a half smile. "And to think, they all warned me you'd gotten ornery lately." She gave a slight laugh. "And I almost believed them."

Tim watched her in complete adulation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wait till you see what I'm wearing tomorrow." Jen purred into Vic's ear.

He looked at her through hooded eyes with a hungry glare and a mischievous smile.

She sat on his lap in the large and newly renovated cafeteria. She sat sideways on him and had her arms wrapped around his neck. Their foreheads touching as she stroked the back of his head with her fingertips.

"Can't wait." He cooed back.

"Alright. Tomorrow is what we've been working our butts off for." Raven said calling everyone into attention. The room fell silent.

Tim smiled to himself as he leaned back against the wall a few feet behind her, his arms crossed on his sculpted chest. There was that tone in her voice that demanded respect. And she always got what she demanded.

"We expecting a big turn out?" Lilith asked from the table to include Matthew, Terra and Tula.

"We sold over one hundred single tickets, at least seventy-five couple tickets and around two hundred family tickets. That already is just shy of 400." Raven said holding a notebook to her chest and addressing everyone.

The group looked to her in awe. No one could have pulled off what she and Tim had. It was that touch that the school had missed the last two years. To have her back their senior year was a miracle and a blessing. They needed to raise a ton of money for everything they wanted to do. Not to mention, having Raven back kept the school in awe. Now it was like a suspense book. They were waiting to see what panned out between her and Tim.

"Ok. Let's set everything up and then we can reform here and go over whatever you want. Got it?"

There were waves of nodding heads and yeses from around her. The room was packed with supplies. A good portion of the football team, at least a third of the varsity cheerleading team, her friends and Tim's as well as a few random volunteers all sat ready and willing to work. Most of them looking forward to it.

"Ok. The truck with the donated food and beverages will be here in forty-five minutes. Gar's in charge of that with the kitchen crew helping him. Jen's in charge of setting up tables along with the waitress staff. Roy and your group will set up the auction, games and posters. And we'll work out the rest from there. Most of you know your stations. Let's do it. Unless you all want to be here all night."

To make this perfect they all expected to be there most of the night anyways. Raven most likely would be regardless. But there weren't any complaints from anyone. Raven made things fun. And someone had let it slip that the Pizza place down the road was donating fifteen extra large pizzas along with drinks and other various snacks to the committee.

Right away Gar went to turn on the radio. He brought his six disc changer in and spread out some speakers. Tonight it would be used to bring some life to the set up. Tomorrow for Christmas songs.

The school they went to was pretty large. One of the largest in the state. It held over 2000 students. So needless to say the cafeteria was huge. Which was great.

She gave Tim a glance telling him to start walking around seeing if anyone needs help. Of course, he did what he was told. She started to make her first round.

There was a door at the far end of the cafeteria. Right outside it, there would be a snowman/snow sculpture contest. Wally, Mikron, Dawn and Baran were making the sample-- in the middle of a snowball fight of course. Raven smiled and let them have their fun. It would get done.

To the far side of the door was the group of John, Oliver, Bruce, Arella and Rose setting up Santa's chair. There was a large prop from the drama club of a cozy log cabin with large cotton blankets as snow all over it. Behind would be a filtered mist maker up a tube to make the chimney look to be smoking. Gar had thrown together a mirrored glass case with some candles, provided by Jen, to make the fire dance through the window. A small lantern would sit in the other window.

The large chair was designed with tons of cushions and other comforting fabrics. Vic would be sitting there a lot so it needed to be tolerable. The carpentry class built the chair and the home economics did the furnishings for the chair. There was a lot of red and green and white fabric mixed with some silver and blues. All in all it would look quite elegant.

Not too far away was a large tree. It would be decorated with tons of discontinued ornaments donated by the large department stores in the mall. Under would be small, age appropriate presents for the children. Diana and Jason would be in charge of that. They were setting it up now.

Against most of the walls were various games being set up. Snow ball toss, reindeer tick tack toe, penguin bowling and more. Her designated group was taking care of that.

The far end of the room, and the longest wall, was being set up with silent auction items. There were forty-three decent items. Along a short area next to it was a large 'candy cane store' for the kids. There were boxes upon boxes full of toys donated from various stores throughout the city that would be 'sold' to the kids for the candy canes they won at the games. The parents buy the tickets, the tickets are good for a game, after the game (win or lose) the kid receives a candy cane. The candy canes were good for toys and/or candy at the candy cane store. Certain toys cost different amounts of candy canes. Ralph and Linda would man the store. Others would operate the games and sell tickets.

That was Tim's idea. Raven praised him for it. He melted.

At the door they are given a handled paper shopping bag for their own use. The bags were all decorated by the committee two nights ago. Five hundred bags took the group of eighteen actual committee members five hours to decorate. They had the bleachers lined with drying bags. Welcoming committee would include Karen Starr, Richard and Miriam.

Posters were going up, tables being set, music being played, her friends dancing, singing and working. Raven stood in the middle of the room. She looked all around. She couldn't help but smile. Although she enjoyed England, she missed this more. This was her home. These, her friends. Her whole life, since back as far as she could remember this is what she enjoyed most.

"I know that look." A familiar voice came from behind.

She turned to see Tim standing there with a haughty smile. She tilted her head slightly and gave a ghostly grin. "What look would that be?" She asked coyly.

"Satisfied. Happy. Content. I've seen it many times."

"I am very pleased. Everything is coming together without a hitch, so far. And you. I've been told you hadn't been this… content… in quite a while. Miss the involvement did you?"

Tim gave her that cocky grin once more. "Among other things."

Raven turned when her name was called. She flashed him a tiny smirk and headed in Arella's direction. Tim watched her retreating form. She wore short gym shorts and a black muscle shirt. It all fit her form perfectly. Her short hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Although she still wore her combat boots. He wasn't sure she owned anything else.

Most of the students were dressed in similar attire. When working with Raven, they had all learned years before, everything must be perfect. So if it meant pulling an all-nighter that is exactly what they would do. Hence the fact that they all dressed comfortably.

Around ten the pizza's and snacks came. Just as most had suspected. So now they all sat on the floor (Jen forbade them to touch her tables) in intertwined circles eating, talking and laughing. Everyone's spirits were high. There were small groups not talking about the current project, but most were talking cheerfully about the expected success of the Breakfast.

Raven ate a piece of pizza and took a bottle of water before she made her way around the room. With everyone still and out of the way it was easier to see the progress and what still needed to be done. She made notes. Even with close to thirty students, there was a lot to do. With an expected turn out of at least four hundred they had to set up for a minimum of five hundred. Then they take into consideration the amount that may not show up and then the amount of walk-ins. They could very well be there all night.

Around mid night their costumes would arrive with the home economics volunteers. Most of them anyways. They would all have one last fitting to make sure it would be comfortable to walk around in all morning. If any alterations would be necessary, they would be made then.

She rejoined her friends and stood just off to the side, leaning against one of the counters to the kitchen.

"How much money have we raised so far?" Mikron asked, causing a slight hush to fall over the curious ears.

Raven flipped through a few pages before saying "You sure you want to know?" She asked eyeing the page, keeping a completely expressionless face, like normal.

There was a sudden hush as some started to dread her answer. Perhaps it wasn't as much as they had hoped.

Tim shook his head. "Don't tease them, Rae."

Raven eyed him before looking at the now downcast group. She gave a playful roll of her eyes and said, "Over twenty-five hundred dollars."

There were gasps and cheers around the room. Raven smiled.

Tim joined her watching it all.

"And you questioned whether or not we'd make it to $2800." She said with a gaze to him.

He chuckled. "I should have known better than to question your judgment."

"Does that give us a new goal?" Linda called over the chatter.

"Do you want a new goal?" Raven asked.

There was an uproar of 'yay's.

She looked back at her figures and did some quick calculations. "I say about $4000. Can we do that?"

Again there was an uproar.

"They seem pretty enthusiastic, don't they?" Raven asked peacefully to Tim.

"How could you expect otherwise? They got the best event planner back for our senior year. They love you, Raven."

Raven eyed the group before looking to him. "I didn't do it all myself. A good portion of those ideas were yours."

Tim nodded faintly. "Yes but without you here, I wouldn't have done this." His voice almost inaudible.

Raven looked at him with a lazy smile for a long time. "It's like a bittersweet reunion." She said in monotone before heading over to the group.

Tim watched her for a long time. Bittersweet. There was not a more perfect word to describe it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The cool December morning brought a clear sky and a bright sun. Perfect weather for snow sculptures. Perfect weather for sledding.

And though it was a Saturday, the Jump Ville Community High School was bustling with activity.

Most of the BWS committee stayed at the school over night. They were finally done, to Raven's standards, around four thirty. Even then Raven stayed up most of the morning doing obsessive detailing. Most would have to be back there in a few hours anyways for any last minute detail, preparation of food, costumes, etc.

With everything finally under control, Tim in his costume, much to his demise, and the line at the door already forming, at twenty minutes till nine, Raven decided it was time for herself to get changed.

She returned two minutes before the door opened. The eyes that spotted her grinned a knowing grin. As if nothing were happening, she walked past the gawking boys and smiling girls to address everyone one last time before this fundraiser started.

"Ok." Raven started to address the group. Everything hushed. All eyes were on her. All eyes.

Tim almost swallowed his tongue at the sight of her. She wore a small red dress that fell to her mid thighs. The end was lined with white fluffy lining with little specs of glitter. The low cut neck was the same. It was sleeveless with a jacket to go over it, which she was holding at the moment. Her hair was in a messy yet elegant bun with pearls scattered through her hair. Around her neck was a silver chain holding a glittery white snowflake. Her long slender legs went down into her normal black boots. The jacket, he noticed, would have the same white frill at the bottom and around the wrists, except that it wore a three quarters sleeve. There were mini bells for buttons but she would surly leave it undone.

The knowing grins were for a good reason. She had worn the same thing three years ago. Minor changes here and there of course. And the necklace she received as a gift that year. From Tim.

As if nothing was different and she wasn't in anything other than that of what she normally wears, she continued. "Everyone has their radios for the stations?"

Almost a dozen radios were held in the air. Hers and Tim's excluded. Hers was visible in her hand. He was still in a transfixed state.

"We have a new goal of $4000. I know we can make it. Remember. Christmas spirit is key here. Treat these people like they're gold. It's their money and we want it."

There were laughs around her. She gave a lackadaisical smile. "Seriously though. Have fun with it. Enjoy yourselves. And make everyone happy. If you need something, anything at all, call me or Tim. Ready to open the doors?"

There was one last uproar from the crowd gathered around her.

She grinned a bit more. "Then let's get this going."

Everyone was up and headed to their spots. Everyone but Tim. He seemed to be frozen. Raven rolled her eyes and headed to him. He didn't so much as try to conceal his gawking.

Raven placed a finger under his chin and gently closed his mouth. Her face blank. No hint of a smile. "It's a good thing Star's not here. This would be quite embarrassing for you." And she walked away while putting her jacket on, leaving a still gaping Tim in her wake.

Santa's daughter had some spunk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They all sat around on the counter to the kitchen. Some snacking on remaining breakfast foods, other just chatting excitedly. It was now 12:45. They were anxiously awaiting Raven to add up the totals and tell them how much money they had raised before clean up started.

Raven walked to them, jacket discarded somewhere with her notebook in hand and Jen at her side as they carried on a seemingly serious conversation.

All twenty-eight of them fell silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She faced them as Jen skipped to Vic and jumped on the counter next to him with a grin.

"Not bad, guys. There were a few things we could have done better. I'd say now we know for next year, but there is no next year. So… screw it. (there were giggles among them) I want to comend all of you on your behavior. Not once did I get a complaint. I did however get numerous compliments on the set up. One saying 'it looks phenomenal'." Raven looked to all the impatient faces and waited before she announced their total. That's what they all really wanted to hear. "I guess, besides clean up, the only thing left to do is tell you how we did." She began to talk in her monotone. Not everyone had learned she did that when she felt the need to throw someone off. Faces fell. Without so much as a smirk she told them. "As of right now, without including the donation jar, we made… five thousand two hundred seventy-three dollars and eleven cents."

Everyone jumped up and cheered. They had made more than the previous three years combined. Now Raven let herself smile. "Ok. We'll celebrate after. Let's get this place clean. We're not in a real big hurry. We have all day, really. But let's not make it an all day ordeal. I don't know about you, but celebrating sounds good to me."

There were more cheers as they started to get up and headed back out to clean. Raven stood there consulting her notes.

The group on the counter consisted mostly of the boys deciding what to do after for some kind of party. They simply had to celebrate.

Vic, Gar and Roy started their own private conversation amongst them. And with a snicker, Gar called to Tim.

Tim looked to him.

Gar nodded his head in Raven's direction. Tim looked. The sight hadn't changed since last he looked. Still astonishing. "So?"

"Dude, look above her."

Tim looked up. She stood just under the only mistletoe in the entire cafeteria.

"So…" Roy nudged. "You going to kiss her or what?"

Tim watched Raven. She wasn't moving. Yet he was pretty sure she was unaware. "No. That's just some stupid superstition. And since I need to remind you almost twice a day, I have a girlfriend."

Gar jumped down from the counter. "Fine. But if you're not I will." He made to walk towards her.

Tim felt some undying jealousy and pulled him back shoving him into the others before making his own way towards her. His stomach churned again. His palms got sweaty. His body became tense. Her figure stood in some kind of haze like that of an angel. At once he noticed most of the students had hushed. In a nervous habit he bit his lip as Raven looked up to him with a wry smile. "Hey." She said.

Tim kept moving in. He knew if he stopped, he'd lose his nerve. In a swift motion, he had cupped the back of her head and placed his other hand on her notebook in a habitual attempt to remove it form her hands.

Before Raven could say anymore, his lips met hers. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she let go of her notebook. It fell to the ground.

The kiss broke briefly before he went in for another. It was too good to stop short at one. Tim kissed her again.

The sound finally graced their ears of those 'awe'ing around them. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes with a soothing smile. She stood dumbfounded.

Tim walked past her to a group doing table clean up duty, throwing a stack of cloth napkins in a basket.

Raven stood still in a hypnotic state. Something strange was rippling through her. The feeling was almost familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she blinked bringing her back to reality. Her head shot up. Mistletoe. Then she bent to pick up her notebook and began a routine walk through. Just as if nothing happened.

Tim walked around trying to stifle a smile for the next two weeks. Raven's eyes were glossed over periodically. Santa's daughter would not go unremembered.

* * *

Ok all. Due to some stupid rules this site is now enforcing, I am not allowed to respond to reviews at the end of my chapters anymore. No worries though. I will now be addressing those who need attention in my profile just as I do with one shots.

Also, I have posted this in my profile but feel obliged to write it here as well. Possibly some time this fall, most if not all my stories on will be discontinued and possibly removed. The location has not been decided upon yet. I do have a few sites I am trying periodically. being one of them along with My name, as always, will be something along the lines of Little Creature, Little Crea and so on. This possible move is in response to those stupid rules I have previously mentioned. The site is disallowing song fics as well as not being able to respond to reviews at the end of chapters. It's getting ridiculous. Therefore I will do what is in my power against it. I have signed petitions and I will be, if these rules have not been revised, relocating my stories.

Anyways. Sorry for the laps in time between writing. I am having something such as writers block in the sense that I seem to be stuck on this and Promised. I know exactly what I want to write… I just don't seem to find the… enthusiasm I suppose to do so. They say you are your worst critic. I just wrote five pages of this chapter the other day and decided I didn't like it. So I started over.

-LC

muah


	4. Endless Dreamer

Always Been You

Chapter 4: Endless Dreamer

Disclaimer: same as the last chapters…

* * *

"I've been thinking…"

Raven peered over her notebook to the pink-haired, pink-eyed girl who sat across from her. She had her chin on the palm of her right hand and her left hand twirled a pencil like a baton. She wasn't even pretending to study. The text book was lying open in front of her completely neglected in the same spot in which she opened it almost an hour prior. Her gaze rested somewhere in space.

"So much for studying."

Jen looked at her with a half smile. Raven, on the other hand, was indeed studying. She had her notebook and textbook lying across each other as she read and took notes.

"What were you thinking about?" Raven asked leaning back in her chair.

"Why guys can be so dense." Jen continued.

Raven forced back a roll of her eyes. This she knew. But if the conversation was leading where she imagined it would… "What makes you voice this realization?"

Again Jen's gaze was lost somewhere. "I told Vic today that I didn't want to see him anymore. And you know what he did?"

Raven raised a brow. "No."

"He kissed me on my cheek like always and said 'then, I'll see you tomorrow, Jenny.'" Jen finished with a mock guys tone. And surprisingly it happened pretty well.

Raven couldn't help but laugh a bit, more at the tone than anything. It caused Jen to glance at her as if asking, 'What?'

"You bored with him again?"

Jen narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, again?"

Raven tilted her head with an 'as if you didn't know' expression. "You've gotten bored with him five times already this year and broke it off. And somehow, through some strange twist of events, you ended up back together again. Can you blame him for not taking you seriously?"

Jen narrowed her eyes while giving her a blank look. "It's different this time. I am bored with him for real."

"And the last times?"

Jen shrugged. "I just wanted some variety. Ya know?"

Raven nodded giving her an understanding look. Vic seemed to be a straight forward guy. Says what he wants when he wants to and thinks about how he could have said it better later. He's completely sports and music and doesn't pretend otherwise. Not to mention, he makes it quite clear that he's more than confident with everyone around him, including every female in the district.

"But anyways… "

Raven quirked a brow to her as she closed her book and gathered her things. That was always the line that led the conversation to Tim. "I'm not in the mood, Jen."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Jen said as she started gathering her things as well.

"I know the topic and there's nothing you can say to change anything."

"But I heard that Tim's breaking it off with Kori." She bribed trying to regain her attention.

Raven didn't so much as miss a beat. "You heard wrong. Kori and I have first period Lit together. He's taking her to _The Boulevard_ this weekend. Doesn't sound like a break-up plan to me." Having everything in her bag she threw it to the side and crossed her arms.

Jen looked at her, setting her bag on the table as well. She looked around the public library in which they sat, seeking out anyone to confirm her story. Giving up she looked to Raven once more with a grin. "He kissed you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Only because I was under mistletoe. And when I find out who placed said mistletoe there they'll wish they hadn't met me." She hissed characteristically.

"But he didn't just stop at one kiss. He did it again. And it wasn't just any kiss." Jen continued to argue her point for the umpteenth time since it happened a month ago.

And Raven would argue hers yet again. "Jen, it meant nothing. I could kiss the next guy that walks in the door the same way and he'd tell you the same thing. It's just a kiss."

Jen smirked with a devilish glint in her eyes. "Then do it. Kiss the next boy that walks through the door."

Raven rolled her eyes, stood and rounded the table where she rested her backside on the edge, arms crossed on her chest and waited.

In he entered. Garth. Raven inwardly groaned. Of course as her luck would have it, it had to be one of Tim's friends. It couldn't have been some random guy. But then again, as one of Tim's friends, he'd know better than to take the kiss seriously. So maybe it was luck.

Raven glanced back at Jen and headed towards him.

Garth paused as he walked in and glanced around. His eyes lingered on the form approaching. At first he was confused as why Raven would be walking in his direction having never really talked to her before. Not even while she and Tim were together did they talk much. But now she was very clearly walking to him as her eyes were locked with his. So he took a few slower steps in her direction, offering her a small smile. "Hey, Raven."

Raven gave him a quick grin but said nothing. Her eyes were fixed, her pace quick and steady. At once Garth felt strange about this. That look wasn't normal with her. She looked… edgy. Like she was on a thrilling mission. Her eyes aglow, face seductively down as her body swayed to a beat of her own.

The space between them was decreasing by the second. Garth looked up to where she had come and saw Jen watching with a slight smile on her features. His dark eyes went back to the girl only feet from him. He opened his mouth to say something else but never quite made it that far.

Raven wasted no time in getting right to her point. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up on her toes to the taller boy, placing her lips to his. She kissed him once and pulled back only inches before kissing him again. And then once more, not remembering exactly how many times Tim had kissed her under that twig on the ceiling. Then she backed from him, creating a few feet worth of distance between them.

Garth blinked, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Tell me something." Raven began at his stunned figure. "You know me well enough. Would you think anything of that?" She asked.

"Besides thinking you've gone insane… no." He said in all honesty.

"And since it came out of no where, you were unable to grasp what was happening in time enough to stop me, yes?" She continued giving him the answer she wanted to hear.

Garth considered it only a moment. It was the truth at any rate. But he wasn't so sure he'd have stopped her even if he knew it was coming. He nodded anyways. "Right."

Raven gave him a satisfied smirk and turned, walking back to Jen and leaving a very baffled Garth in her wake. "See?" She said as she approached her long time friend. "I was right. He was too surprised to stop me, and he knew it meant nothing."

"He wouldn't have stopped you anyways, Raven." She deadpanned.

"Not the point. He knew it was meaningless." Raven gathered her bag and tossed it over her shoulder heading to the door.

Jen scrambled after her, lacing her arm through Raven's. "Ok, you win on the Garth kiss. But not on the kiss between you and Tim." She said as they exited the library.

Raven rolled her eyes again with a huff.

"And you don't because you know I'm right. It did mean something to you and it did mean something to him."

"Jen, you and I both know he has a girlfriend. So even if it did, it wouldn't matter. And since it didn't, it still doesn't matter. "

Jen backed up, unlinking their arms. She quickened her pace to stand in front of her, reaching out a hand to stop Raven in her tracks. Raven did so. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still have feelings for him. Tell me that kiss meant nothing to you."

Raven held her gaze for a long time, not saying a word. And she chose not to say anything because if there was one thing she wasn't good at, it was lying. She lowered her eyes in silent defeat.

Satisfied, Jen re-linked her arm with Raven's and added a slight bounce in her step. And, since she accomplished what she wanted, the topic was ended.

"Gar's band is playing tonight."

"Where?"

Jen giggled. "In his garage. But it'll be fun. You should come with me."

Raven began to put up a fight but didn't manage to get a word out before Jen cut her off. "I know all you have planned is locking yourself in your room for the night. So just come out with me. I have a few friends I'd like you to meet." She bribed.

Raven shook her head. "I know all your friends, Jen."

"OK. Then I'd like to reintroduce you to them."

"Fine. But just so you know, I had already agreed to go before you even asked."

"Oh?" She asked with a sideways glance.

"Gar invited me during lunch."

Jen nodded with a smile, the bounce still evident in her step.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The night was cool. A perfect evening to shoot hoops in his driveway. He rounded once more and jumped into a lay up, slamming the ball into the basket above his garage. Tim backed away to retrieve the ball.

He dribbled up and down the drive a few times as usual before picking up speed and performing the routine once more. The ball bounced away to the side of the lawn and he jogged to get it again, while wiping the sweat from his forehead. He glanced up hearing a few voices passing.

Three girls were walking down the road on the sidewalk out side his house. They were very involved in their conversation because for once, none of them paid him any attention. Although, that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the topic at hand. He picked up the ball and slowly stood to listen with narrowed eyes.

"…I was there. I saw it happen."

"So let me get this straight. She just walked up to him and kissed him as he walked in the door?" The brunette asked baffled.

"Basically, yes."

"No, no. Tell me it again." Asked the blonde. "Because I just don't see this as something Raven would do."

"To one of _his_ friends." The brunette added.

The storyteller sighed and recapped the story for them once more. "I was sitting by the door on the computer, when I saw Garth walk in. And you know he's fine, so I watched him for a moment." The others nodded. "My head was completely turned to look at him when I saw her move out of the corner of my eye. So I looked to see Raven, with this really strange expression, advancing on him."

Tim unconsciously took a few steps in their direction as they passed, so he wouldn't miss a word of this.

"He barely had time to say a word before she kissed him."

"_She_ kissed him?" The blonde asked in astonishment.

The storyteller nodded. "Yes. Three times."

Tim dropped the ball. It hit his foot and rolled to the end of the drive, in the girls' direction. He shook his head briefly to refocus himself, and took off after the ball, stopping a few feet away from them. He picked it up and crossed in front of them stopping them in their tracks.

The girls looked at him wide eyed for a moment, none of them daring to say a word.

"When did this happen?" He asked evenly, surprising even himself.

"A few hours ago. At the Jump City Public Library." The storyteller said unsure of herself.

"Then what?"

The girls all blinked without saying a word.

Tim forced back a growl and re-worded himself, still keeping his calm air. "Did she leave with him, what happened after…" He didn't finish for lack of being able to stomach what he was hearing. Saying it would really piss him off.

"She said something to him, he said something to her, then she smiled and turned from him, returning to Jen, who was watching with a grin the entire time." She said flatly, hiding the intimidation she felt with him standing there.

Tim's eyes were already narrowed. He seethed a bit more. "And Garth?" He growled.

"He just stood there for a moment longer before leaving again. I think he forgot that he had just walked in."

"Not that I would blame him. No guy would think clearly after she kissed him like that." The blonde said.

Tim glared daggers at her. She flinched slightly and took a step back, regretting her choice in words.

"Thanks." Tim said heading back up his driveway. He tossed the ball hard at the garage door, sending it ricocheting off in a spiral to the lawn. Before it had settled, he had disappeared in the house, slamming the door behind him.

The girls were sure they heard every window in the house shake from the impact of the door. They exchanged wordless glances between the three of them before cautiously taking a few steps to continue their walk. Still they said nothing for a moment.

"Did you know he was there?" The storyteller asked quietly.

The others shook their heads and walked away slightly dumbfounded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Raven almost immediately regretted going to Gar's house. There were too many people, all of whom she knew. Once, they were all in the same circle of friends, but that was before she left.

Jen had her hand, and was dragging her forward. Raven's eyes trailed over the familiar faces of those gathered around. There were cars parked along the outline of the driveway, and Gar's band was in the garage. To the left was a table with chips and drinks along with some other snacks. All around were chairs, couches and so on, just thrown out and about for everyone to lounge in.

The middle was empty, except for those dancing. The band had already started playing. She had heard it down the road. And they were pretty good, she had to admit.

Jen dragged her in to the garage and stopped when she was pulled to the side by Vic. Raven took this moment to look around once more. She was spotted at once and all eyes darted to her and away in the opposite direction.

Raven didn't bother to look. She could only guess who it was they were looking at.

"Greetings, Raven. It is nice to see you out this evening to join us." Called a cheery voice from across the way.

Raven knew without looking that it was the ever-cheery Kori Anders. Raven forced her shoulders straight and turned to her giving her the warmest smile she could muster. Kori had Tim's hand in hers and it wrapped around her waist. She smiled gleefully and waved dramatically.

"Hey, Kori." Raven greeted over the music, giving Tim a slight glance. He nodded to her. Raven did the same, giving him the same smile she forced for Kori.

"You must join me later in the dancing."

Raven nodded as Jen grabbed her arm once again and pulled her away. Raven was glad for it.

On the other side of the dance floor, Tim was miserable as he hid behind his dark shades, refusing to take them off. His mood would be out if he did. Everyone would see the fire in his eyes and he didn't want to explain himself to Kori. She wouldn't understand. He didn't understand himself.

He watched her from across the make-shift dance floor as the beat bellowed on. Normally he'd be enjoying the music, as he actually liked Gar's band, but tonight he had other issues on his mind.

Kori paid him no mind except to keep him in contact. She laced her other hand in his as well now and swayed slightly to the music her back toward him as she talked to Terra and Dawn, which was fine with him. Had he been perturbed into communicating or participating, he might say something he'd feel sorry for later.

His hidden gaze kept fixedly on Raven, and she paid him no mind at all. Not once in the next hour did she even glance back, which irked him more. He watched as Jen introduced her to guy after guy. Although she knew them, it seemed as though she was meeting them for the first time. A rising jealousy arose in him, and he swallowed it hard. He forced himself to stay put, and not storm over there and knock every last one of the guys out.

He tried to reason with himself, it wasn't beyond reason that she might talk to others. It was completely understandable that she might move on. And though he hated to admit it, it's what she seemed to be doing. She was smiling in her own way. Her eyes were sparkling, and she moved like she owned the place.

Tim glanced around to see quite a few eyes on her, not all just males either. Raven was a curiosity, one in which everyone marveled at. She had her own style, her own attitude, her own world. And if you were lucky enough to be invited in, you were envied by most.

He shifted his gaze to the band without moving his head. The band consisted of Baran on bass, Gar on drums and vocals, Mikron on keyboard and Lilith on harmony vocals. Lead guitar was Garth. Tim spat watching him eye Raven every now and then; then again, they all were, not that he much cared about that.

The band took a break, and he watched very intently. Kori had skipped off somewhere across the garage a few moments ago, leaving Tim with Vic and Wally. He had barely moved since Raven arrived. He stiffened as Garth made his way over with Baran and Mikron.

Vic knocked fists with the three of them. They chatted for a few moments in which Tim blocked them out as he watched Gar and Raven socialize. He tried to lip read but it wasn't possible; they were too far away. Gar was grinning wildly and doing some crazy dance or something. Raven talked to him, gesturing away from herself as she smiled and looked to her feet.

If he's flirting with her, so help me… Tim hissed and his face visibly turned into a scowl.

"You ok?" Vic asked, calling him from his grimacing.

Tim kept his eyes locked on Raven, but gave Vic a nod.

"You sure? Star's not keeping you entertained?" Baran asked looking for the beautiful red-head.

"She…" He mentally searched his memory trying to find the reason Kori said she was going. Or even where. He drew a blank. He turned his head to his friends.

Baran had some stupid smile. Vic just shook his head knowingly. Garth was looking at him with a raised brow. Tim clenched his fists and shoved them in his pockets to keep from knocking him out.

Gar trotted over to them, causing Tim's gaze to search the room once more for Raven. She was being occupied by Jen and Donna at the moment, so he felt it safe to go back to his own friends.

"I just thought of a new song. Raven wrote the lyrics down for me on a napkin." He held it up. "She's wild, you know. But brilliant, all the same."

Tim said nothing.

Garth gave Gar a questioning glance.

"We were talking about Valentine's Day and about old times. She told me to write her a song about unrequited love. And blah blah blah… so anyway… after a few more minutes she had some words worked for me to fool around with."

Mikron took the napkin and read it over. "I knew you'd finally do a slow mushy song." He choked handing it to Baran.

Gar rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy green hair. "It's not slow. It'll still go to our beats but it'll be different. We'll gather more interest if we expand our genre a little." He pointed out.

"I like it." Baran said, passing the napkin around to Garth.

"So you're writing a song for Raven?" Garth asked, reading it over himself.

Gar shrugged a little and Tim got the distinct impression he was avoiding his eye. "Kind of, I guess. It's more like… co-writing one with her."

Garth passed it to Vic. After going over it twice, Vic looked up. "Actually this shows some promise. I can see this being a hit." He offered it to Tim.

His hands were still tightly clenched in his pocket so he shook his head. "I'll just wait to hear it, thanks." He said in a hollow tone.

All eyes ended up on him.

Gar fidgeted a bit. "Ah… Right, so let's get back to the stage guys." He said uneasily.

Baran, Mikron and Garth followed.

Wally and Vic looked at Tim once the others were out of hearing distance. "What up?"

Tim returned his gaze idly to Raven. "Nothing." He answered sardonically.

"It's never 'nothing' when you refuse to look at us. Not to mention basically hiss with every word you say."

Tim glowered. "Tell me something, Vic. If Jen just walked up to, say Garth and kissed him, what would you say?"

Vic studied him for a long time. "Be more specific. I need a scenario."

Tim sighed. "She walked up to him, kissed him a few times and they chatted for a moment, seemingly happy, and then she left. A few moments after he did."

"Where were they going?" He asked in a rough voice.

"I don't know. That's neither here nor there."

Vic was silent for a moment. "Jen and I, broke up…" He started.

Tim rolled his eyes and turned to him. "That doesn't mean you don't still like her, right?"

Vic nodded getting the point. "I'd knock him into the next century." He growled.

A flicker of blind rage flashed in his friend's eyes briefly before being replaced by calmness. It wasn't real, he imagined Vic saying to himself, just a rhetoric situation.

Tim stared off solemnly. For a moment he was just staring at nothing, until he felt her eyes on him. He blinked once and his gaze fell to hers.

Raven stopped talking to Raymond momentarily. She looked around the room as the music started up once more. Her eyes stopped on the dark figure leaning stiffly against the wall. He seemed to be a statue. He hadn't so much as moved his head since she got there. But Raven recognized that posture. He wasn't very happy.

Raven glanced around to see if she could spot Kori. She was in the drive way with Terra and Dawn still. So he couldn't be upset about that. She looked back to him to see he had taken off his shades. His blue eyes were hard, and visibly filled with hatred.

She stared for a long time, only seeing that look on few occasions. Now that she studies him more, she noticed his breathing wasn't quite normal. And his hands were clenched in his pockets.

Raven tilted her head, almost in asking what was wrong. Tim raised a brow and glanced to the stage. Raven followed his nod to see Garth, and immediately she raised her head a bit in understanding. She laughed a little under her breath and shook her head a few times.

Tim's lasting expression didn't change. He still looked at her sternly as if asking, 'why him?'

Raven nodded to Star, then looked at him sideways.

He read the look right. 'What's it to you?' That sent more aggression pulsing through his veins, and he got up off the wall. He plotted a straight course to the band; more directly: to Garth. And he was off.

It was almost as if everyone around him could see him steaming, and they backed away, clearing his path.

Vic stood, as did Wally, but Tim ignored their calls. Actually, he didn't hear them at all.

Raven looked at him imploringly. Jen had come up beside her and watched as well. "What's going on?" She asked watching Tim.

Raven shook her head, not quite sure yet. He had kept his gaze on her for the most part, but he wasn't heading in that direction. He was heading to the band. His hands were out of his pockets now and very visibly in fists. His eyes danced with rage. Then he turned his attention to the band.

Gar watched him for a moment and stopped his vocals, but kept the beat going. Garth looked up to Gar to see what happened. He followed his eyes to the approaching Tim.

He stopped playing and stood there, knowing what was happening.

Like a flash of lightning, it hit Raven what was happening. "Garth." She said to Jen, and hurried to block his path.

She stopped dead with her hands on her hips over the tight top to her dark skirt. It hugged her butt 'till halfway down, then flared with lips in it like a cheerleader's would. It was just as short, too. Her shirt was a black fitted tee with the batman symbol on the chest. She wore her normal black boots.

He slowed his pace so his approach wasn't so fast anymore.

Raven shook her head in warning.

Behind her the band had stopped. Everyone had gathered. Kori and Jen in the front.

Tim breathed heavily and proceeded, ready to go around her.

"Stop." She said simply.

And against his own will, he did so. He licked his lips in a strange manor like he was getting ready to say something. But he said not a word.

Everyone stood still, motionless and silent while the two had it out. Although it was the strangest fight anyone had ever seen, they felt the tension, could hear the fury, and see the intensity. Yet, nothing was happening.

They all watched with held breaths. Kori reached a hand out to Tim, but Jen quickly pulled her back, shaking her head. "Don't." She whispered.

Kori looked at her nervously. "What's going on?" She asked in a quivering voice.

Jen didn't answer, for she really didn't know.

Everyone watched intently, waiting for something to happen, not daring to break it up.

Tim took a step closer, and prepared to take another. Raven crossed her arms on her chest now and narrowed her eyes. It was obvious what she was doing, she was daring him to take another.

Tim didn't. He stood there fuming, and before long, he bowed his head in defeat.

Raven didn't give an inch, she didn't move.

Tim turned and stormed out, heading straight for his car. They watched him get in and speed off.

All eyes were back on Raven. She frowned and turned to Gar. "Sorry, Gar."

Gar shrugged a little, unsure of what just happened. "It's… ok..."

Raven nodded once, and went to Jen, taking her arm and guiding her out.

Kori blinked a few times. She looked like she was ready to break into tears.

"I'll give you a ride home, Star." Terra offered softly.

Kori nodded after the retreating forms with tears eminent in her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been days since that last incident. Not a person dared say a word about it. Garth kept his distance from both Tim and Raven. Tim because when he got mad, he was borderline insane. And Raven so as not to infuriate him more.

Now, a group of a little over two dozen sat in one of the small conference rooms in the high school. They were scattered over the tables, chairs and floor in a semi circle fashion, all facing one table. The table was backed against the wall. Raven sat on the very edge, her feet planted in the seat of a chair. Tim sat against the wall, arms crossed on his chest, one leg over the side, the other bent slightly.

They were carrying on their own conversations until Raven called their attention. Everyone went quiet.

"According to the survey we passed out a week ago, we have agreed on our senior trip being the three day cruise down in the Florida Keys. Apparently we have expensive taste."

Most smiled and laughed. Tim didn't so much as make it obvious he was breathing.

"I personally think it's a great idea. But that means we have a lot of money to raise. And only five months to do it in. So, I called this meeting for some fundraising ideas. Holiday events are a great start… but there are weeks between there in which it's a dead time for all area schools. So let's fill them. Any ideas?"

Leaving it open, students started throwing out different ideas. Every now and then, Raven would write something down. She glanced at Donna, whom sat at the opposite end of the table as Tim, and was taking the minutes.

After a half an hour, they had settled on three major events. A car wash, to take place in the later, warmer months, a lock in/movie night at the high school, and a Valentine's Day carnival. They agreed on a few minor ones as well, such as a bottle drive, and they were contemplating making some kind of calendar to sell. Gar offered to make demo CDs of his band's music and selling them with complete proceeds to the senior class.

Raven nodded. "Good ideas. First major event coming up will be this carnival. So, instead of forcing you to be creative tonight after we already did major brainstorming, go home and sleep on it. At some point tomorrow, write down some ideas on paper and give it to either Tim or myself. I want names on the paper as well. Even if you have no ideas, say so. But I want all input."

There were nods all around. They all got up and headed for the door. Raven walked with Jen to the door, then paused.

"You sure you don't want me to stay here with you guys?" Jen asked quietly.

Raven gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get home." Jen said, making her way out the door.

Raven nodded.

"Bye, Tim." Jen called.

Raven turned to see Tim give a blind wave. Raven shut the door and headed to her lap top. They had hundreds of surveys to go through still.

For a long time they worked in silence. A real long time. Raven had lost herself in her own world, and jumped when Tim placed a survey in front of her. She blinked a few times and looked to him.

He almost had a smirk from surprising her. Almost. "I can't read this writing." He said. "I've been on it for ten minutes."

Raven went over it. It looked like it was just a bunch of scribbles. She shrugged. "They don't want their opinion to matter if they didn't make it legible. Just pass it. We'll put an announcement out in the morning."

Tim nodded but he didn't move. He watched her go back to her own pile once more.

Feeling his eyes still on her, she looked back up to him. Her face was blank.

Tim licked his lips in that same fashion he had before. Raven idly wondered where he picked up that habit.

"You… called me Tim." He stated.

Raven nodded. "That's your name." She said blankly back to him.

"You haven't called me Tim since we were young." He said again.

Raven just stared at him. "It was a pet name. And now… I don't need a pet name for you."

With little he could say to that, he turned and went to his own pile, but he couldn't work. They hadn't so much as spoken a word to each other since the night at Gar's. And after a few more minutes, Tim turned to her. "Why?"

Raven looked up at him once more. "Because, I'm not your girlfriend." She said as if it was obvious. And indeed it was.

Tim shook his head. "No. I know that." He forced the words out. "Why did you kiss him?"

Raven set her pencil down and looked at him, giving him her full attention.

"Why can't I?"

Tim blinked. "I never said you couldn't." He said slowly. "I just asked why."

"What's it matter?"

Tim stifled a growl. "Because he was my friend, Raven."

"If I want to kiss every one of your friends, I will. You have no say in what I do anymore." She shrugged off.

"I never did." He said under his breath.

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that." She stood and leaned against the table with her arms folded. "What's with you? You're with Kori so stop worrying about what I do and who I kiss."

Tim stood up ignoring the Kori part. "I wouldn't care who you kiss if you wouldn't kiss my friends. It's like rubbing it in my face that we're not together anymore." He snarled back.

"I never broke up with you, Tim. So it's not my fault if that's how it feels. And if it'll keep you off my back… I only kissed him to make a point. And I did."

Tim crossed his arms. "Couldn't you have kissed someone else?"

"Let me see if I understand this. If I'm not with you then I can't be with anyone. Is that it?"

He stood straight. "That's not what I said."

"No. But face it. You'd be just as huffy if I'd kissed someone else. The fact that it was Garth just really irks you."

"No, Raven. I'm mad because it was Garth. And he let you." He all but screamed.

Raven crossed the room swallowing her anger the best she could. Feet from the wall she turned and looked at him. "He didn't have a choice. I kissed him too fast for him to even have a chance to respond."

Tim shook with jealousy. He crossed the room pushing her to the wall and pressing his lips fiercely to hers. One hand was on her hip and the other on the wall to the side of her head.

For all but a minute Raven didn't know what happened. And for a moment longer she kissed him back. Before she pushed him away harshly.

"What are you doing, Timothy?" She hollered.

"Dammit, Raven." He turned his back to her. "I can't stand the thought of you kissing him."

Raven watched him for a moment before walking past him and gathering her things. She spun on her heel and looked at him sternly. "As long as you're with Kori, don't you **_dare_** kiss me again. I won't be the one who hurts her." She snarled and pushed by him, knocking his shoulder. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Tim flinched. He paced for a few moments before picking up a chair and chucking it across the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Three am. He waited by the phone like he did on so many other nights. Waiting for her call. It finally came through at 3:12._

"_Hello, Robin." She said sweetly. _

_It brought a smile to his face. He felt foolish becoming all googily for her. But he couldn't help it. There was no other way. "I miss you." He choked out. _

_He heard a muffled laugh and it got quiet. "I miss you too, Rob." She whispered into the phone. _

_He got the distinct feeling she had tears in her eyes. Her voice was shaky. "Please don't be crying." He pleaded in his own unstable voice. _

_Again with the soft muffled laughter. "Sorry. I just wish you were here with me." _

_All the while her voice was quiet. She had been gone for a little over three months now. It was torture to hear her voice and not be able to touch her. Tim sighed, swallowing his own tears. _

"_When are you coming home?" _

"_You know not for a while." _

"_But why? You and I are both miserable being this far apart. Just come home."_

_For a while he thought she was considering it. And she was. But that's not how she answered. "I will never have this opportunity again, Robin. You know that. I have to take it."_

_Tim nodded and hung his head. _

"_We'll still be together when I get home. And everything will be just how it was. You'll see. No one can split us up. Nothing will come between us. We're too close."_

"_I know." _

"_We'll pick up where we left off." She whispered again. _

"_I'll always be here waiting for you, Raven. Always." _

Tim shot up in bed. His body coated in a thin sweat. Eyes teary. He panted looking around the room. His eyes landed on the picture of the two of them. He hadn't put it away since he and Vic looked at it months ago. He stared at it breathing heavily.

He often dreamed about that phone conversation. It happened so long ago. Yet, it was still extremely fresh in his mind. It was the last time he really talked to her. The phone calls became few and fewer, till at last there was none.

In a fluster he picked up the photo and threw it as hard as he could across the room. It hit the far wall, falling to the ground. The glass shattering in dozens of pieces.

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Raven walked though the halls with Jen linked to her arm. Jen was talking on and on about Vic and his 'new girl' and how that was aggravating her. Raven nodded and gave a sound every so often to let her know she was listening.

Truth be told, her mind was wondering. Her argument with Tim last night still fresh on her mind. All she could think was 'how dare he act like that? How dare he kiss her _again_?'

"You listening to me?" Jen asked.

"Huh?" Raven turned her head a bit to look at her. "Uh, yea. Sorry."

Jen nodded. "No problem. But you could just let me know when you have something on your mind… then I won't bother rambling on about stupid crap. I would rather know what's bothering you anyways."

Raven blinked a few times. "No, really it's nothing."

They stopped at their lockers and Jen went the few down to her own. But she kept talking all the same. Raven gave her a little attention as her mind kept slipping.

She turned the dial to her combination lock and opened it. A few random papers fell to her feet. She sighed and bent to pick them up. Some old corrected homework, a quiz from last quarter and an envelope with her name scrolled across the front neatly. She looked at it curiously and stuffed everything else back in her locker.

Raven glanced around to scope out her surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. So she flipped it over and gently placed her index finger under the seal lifting it carefully. Out she pulled a card. The front had two little kids holding hands and walking in a field. The inside opened to find it read "one old friend is better than two new ones." On the opposite side was written:

_Raven-_

_I'm sorry. I'd rather you be my friend than you not in my life at all. Please forgive me. _

The name was signed Ro then a slash through it and Tim was written next to it with a smiley face. Raven gave the card a soft smile.

"So… you forgive me?"

Raven turned holding the same smile to meet the light blue eyes. She put the card in her notebook and gathered a few more items before shutting her locker and leaning against it with them held loosely to her chest. "Should I?" She asked with a hidden smile.

Tim shook his head. "No. But even now, I still hate when you're mad at me. I'm sorry. I just…"

"Let your jealousy get the better of you?" Raven finished.

Tim chuckled a little. "Something like that."

Raven gave him a tiny smile and nodded. "Yea. I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The student body started to pile in a little at a time at first. Just small groups; all clad in night clothing with sleeping bags and pillows under their arms, handing their tickets to Roy and Tim. Raven was running around from room to room making sure everything was taken care of.

Tonight was the start of the fundraising. Tonight was the All-Night-Movie-A-Thon at the school. In the cafeteria students were piling in laying out sleeping bags in groups all around the room. There were designated chaperones who agreed just to stand in the doorways. The lights would be turned low but not off for obvious reasons. The entire school was permitted to attend. Tickets cost $15 a piece. That would include breakfast in the morning. Snacks were optional and could be purchased at any time.

"You guys handling door duties ok?" Raven asked poking her head around the corner.

Roy glanced at her, letting his eyes roam over her nicely trimmed body her night clothing were framing perfectly. She wore black bed pants that hugged her hips nicely and a tight tee of the same color with a large W on the front. He gave her a smirk and a nod before turning away so he wasn't getting himself in trouble.

Tim looked back at her and gave her a charming smile. "We wouldn't mind if you wanted to join us."

Raven gave him a soft smile in return and shook her head. "I'm needed elsewhere. But I'll be back in a bit."

"Actually," Roy turned his head as he took a ticket and tore it in half.

Raven poked her head around the corner again.

"I wouldn't mind a water if you have the time."

Raven quirked a brow at him, giving him a wry smile. "I'll work on that." And she disappeared around the corner.

Roy watched for a moment until he felt Tim's eyes on him and turned away; back to the students pouring in.

A few moments later Raven had returned pulling up the white tee Roy wore and rolling the cold bottle up his back. Roy jumped and turned grabbing it and just missing her wrist. Raven giggled and ran out. "I'll get you for that, Rae." He called after her. He turned back ignoring the look he felt from Tim. Instead he flirted with some random girls that were coming through the door.

The time was going slowly at the front door. Both males longed to be inside with the rest of their friends. A screech behind them sent them both turning in time to see Kara, Jen and Raven running down the hall laughing hysterically.

They gave each other odd looks before looking back down the hall to see who had sent them running.

"Hello, Timmy."

Again both boys looked at each other. But this time they turned to the entrance.

Kori stood tall with her naturally tanned skin, her long red hair in pig tails. She wore short pink shorts and a tight pink tank that barely kept her assets covered. The cloth looked to be of a soft velvet-like material. She wore pink furry slippers as well and carried her sleeping bag and a pillow.

Roy ogled at her for a few moments before he managed to look elsewhere.

Tim again gave him a glare before turning once more to the beautiful girl in front of him. "I take it your mother changed her mind about letting you come." He stated, still looking her over.

Kori flushed lightly from the attention she was receiving. "Yes. She said she must realize that her child is growing up. But she warns you to behave yourself."

Tim grinned. "I always do."

Kori handed him her ticket. "I will see you shortly, yes?"

Tim nodded and watched her retreat around the corner.

It was at this time that the students flowing in died down. Now only a few stragglers were approaching. And Tim knew by the way Roy was glancing, he was getting at something. Tim almost growled knowing if it was coming from Roy, it was not something he looked forward to hearing.

In time, Roy finally turned to Tim a smug grin on his face. "How is it that you have the two most desirable girls in school?"

For once, Tim wasn't objecting to what he was saying. He took a ticket from an incoming sophomore couple and turned to him with a haughty smirk. "Just lucky I guess."

Roy shook his head. "The only reason no one goes after either is because you get completely psycho when it comes to Raven and officially, Kori is your girlfriend."

Tim felt like objecting against his accusation concerning Raven. Then again, he wanted to leave it like that. So he just looked at Roy without much of a change in his demeanor.

So Roy, seeing that Tim was in a good mood, chided him gently. "I think you should let me take one. At least for the night."

Tim watched him closely, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. Although he said it in a joking manor, he knew damn well Roy was serious.

Jen poked her head around the corner. "Rae says to lock it up."

Both boys looked back at her and nodded. Jen disappeared. Tim silently shut the door and locked it before turning to Roy. Roy hadn't moved. Carefully, Tim slowed his gaze and looked beyond Roy. Raven sat at the nearby concession table chatting happily to a few girls. Tim turned his eyes back on Roy.

Tim was the only one Roy backed down to. And he didn't know why he did it really. Physically, he looked to have about the same body structure and strength at Tim. But mentally, Roy didn't get so… as he said earlier, psycho. He had seen him like that only on two occasions. Coincidentally, both times were concerning Raven.

"Don't touch her, Roy." His tone was flat. His eyes flashed. There was that edge to him that threatened obedience.

Roy wanted to joke and ask 'which one?' But that wasn't wise. So he put his hands up in surrender. "I won't. I was just saying."

After a few more minutes under Tim's watchful eye, they both left the entry and headed to the concession stand to check in.

Raven looked up to them with a soft smile. "Everything all locked up?"

Roy stood perfectly still, still a little uncomfortable from his previous discussion with Tim.

Tim nodded, giving her a charming smile.

Raven nodded back, handing them a piece of paper. "I made a schedule for us to take shifts in attending to the snacks. Two until around one. And then one person for a half hour at a time. Sound good?"

Roy went over it. He was paired with Jen from eleven to twelve. He nodded.

Tim glanced at it. "You're alone?"

Raven smiled slightly. "Four-thirty. Most will be sleeping at that time."

Tim began to put up an objection to this. But Raven shook her head. "You're more than welcome to check up on me if it makes you feel better." She offered with an entertained grin.

Tim looked at her and shook his head. "I just might."

Raven laughed lightly. "I don't put it past you. Kori said she'd be waiting in the front to the right I think. She saved you a spot."

Tim glanced in the gymnasium at this with a sour taste in his mouth. Kori. He forgot about her. He turned back to Raven and gave her a forced smile. "Thanks." He turned ready to walk when he saw Roy wasn't moving. He forced eye contact with him and gave him a brief ominous look before walking past him.

Roy watched him walk steadily into the gym before turning back to Raven. She had her attention on Roy in an inquisitive fashion.

Roy was a flirt, a heart throb known for ravishing a girl, and then casting them to the side. And though everyone knew of this, he was almost never turned down. Yet, Roy was another of Tim's friends that she never said a whole lot to in previous years.

Roy gave her a playful smile. "I hear you're a tough one to get over."

Raven sat back in her chair and gazed at him with an equally playful grin. "I hear you're not so easy to get over yourself."

Roy chuckled. "We'd make quite the pair, you and I."

Raven raised a brow.

He was playing with fire, and he knew it. Both Raven and Tim would in turn lay him out if he made the wrong move. But it was that thrill that kept him going.

Raven still looked at him, a little weary of Tim's friends. The ones she hadn't talked to much that seemed to be coming out of the woodwork recently. But if he wanted to play, then so be it. Who was she to turn this down? "We would."

The response surprised Roy, but he didn't show it. And before he could come back with more, she beat him to it.

"Unfortunately for you, you wouldn't be able to handle me." She goaded.

Roy grinned a little wider. If only someone were here to see that she was making the offer herself. That he had only started the flirting, nothing more. "You'd be surprised."

"Would I?"

She didn't miss a beat. Roy liked that. She could hold her own. He cocked his head a bit. "Oh, yes." He leaned over the table a little, resting his body weight on his hands. "Unfortunately for you, I'm never presented with the opportunity to prove it."

Raven crossed her arms. He was a treat. Boy would he be dead right now if he were to be over heard. But it was no harm. No foul. She smirked. "Really? Am I not sitting here?"

Roy had a wave of nervousness. Was she for real? He raised a brow. "This is a little public, don't you think?"

"We have the school to ourselves. I have the keys to almost every room." She eyed the keys to her left.

Roy followed her gaze. She had to be messing with him. He stood back tall and crossed his arms. "Be that as it may, you're watched like a hawk. I wouldn't so much as get you around the corner and we'd be stopped."

Raven almost laughed. He was another intimidated by Tim. It amused her to see almost everyone around her was, and it annoyed her too. "Tim's already warned you that I'm off limits."

It wasn't a question. He heard the aggravation in her tone, though her expression didn't change much.

"If I cared, I wouldn't still be here in front of you."

Raven dismissed this at once. "If it didn't pose a threat, you wouldn't have hesitated. I've heard all about you, Roy. You like the challenge. You like to take what's not yours. Whether you know of the boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, lover, whatever the case may be, you go after your goal and you win. And for the first time, the great Roy Harper hesitates. This is why you couldn't handle me." She crossed her arms on her chest and lounged back. Her eyes danced with irritability. Her smile was bitter. Her expression was lost to him.

At once he felt the eyes on him and shifted. Tim was watching him now. He inwardly scowled. He looked down to the table top and then back to her. "You would be the best game. The hardest ever. If he was anyone else I would in a heartbeat; friend or not. But you've messed him up, Raven. He's crazy when it comes to you. I wouldn't put it past him that he'd actually kill me if I ever laid a hand on you. Had he been here listening, I'd be knocked out cold by now."

Raven began to shake her head with a slight roll of her eyes. He was exaggerating.

Roy gave a slight chuckle at her ignorance. "You think I'm kidding. You saw that look he gave Garth. And that was for_ you_ kissing _him_. He's borderline insane, Raven. No guy dares come near you. Especially after what happened the other night at Gar's."

Having never talked to Roy before, she didn't know that for Roy to actually feel threatened was completely out of character. But from the stories she had heard about him, she knew he wasn't just saying this for shits and giggles.

Raven narrowed her eyes with a slight hiss. She turned to the gym, and, sure enough, from the other side of the packed room, there was Tim. Kori in his arms and his eyes locked on the two of them in the hallway. Even now that he was caught watching, he didn't remove his gaze from them. He still watched them both, openly.

She turned back to Roy and sighed letting her annoyance with him slide. "I know. And yet, he's still with her."

Roy got the distinct feeling this conversation was done. He dug in his pocket for a dollar and placed it on the table as he picked up a water bottle. But he couldn't leave it like that. She sort of looked dejected. He had to lighten her mood. Even if it was for himself to feel better. "If you ever change you're mind, you know where to find me." He said with a cocky grin.

Raven smirked while looking in her lap. She looked to him, her eyes dancing once again. "Just be ready for me."

Roy nodded with a smile and disappeared in the gym.

Raven sat stewing over this new found information. Or realization. He _was_ a bit unstable the other night. His look was murderous. But she just couldn't understand. If he was still so hung up on her… why was he still with Kori?

She found herself dazedly looking in the gym at Tim. Of course, his eyes were locked on her. She sighed and hung her head. It was true, what she said to him the other night. If he wasn't with her, he'd make sure no one was.

"Hey."

Raven was so deep in her thoughts that the greeting startled her. She jumped slightly and looked up into the green eyes of Gar. She gave him a weak smile.

Gar returned it happily. He started talking animatedly about something or other. She nodded from time to time. Then it occurred to her. He didn't seem to care in the least about Tim. He still flirted with her. He still talked to her like she was any regular person. It astonished Raven. Gar was very careful in a lot of areas, he knew what he could and could not do, and yet he didn't care. Either that or he was innocently stupid talking to her like this.

"Why doesn't he affect you?"

Gar stopped talking and looked at her puzzled. "Uh… who?"

"Tim. He scares everyone else away from me. Every other male. Even Roy. They all claim he's crazy. But it doesn't seem to bother you."

Gar shrugged. "He is crazy. But why should that bother me? You were my friend before the two of you got together and you still are. I'm not after you in any way."

Raven looked at him somewhat surprised with his answer. Gar was unique to put it gently. He was a very simple guy. And more often then not, a little dense. His answer, though simple, was good.

She gave him a semi bitter chuckle. "I know this shouldn't bother me and for the most part it doesn't. But if he refuses to let me be with anyone else, why is he still with Kori?"

Gar gave her a sympathetic smile. He jumped the table and moved a chair next to her. "He's a guy. We aren't very bright sometimes. We don't often see what we really want; we'd rather take the easy way out."

"Wouldn't it be easier to leave me alone then? Stop worrying about me."

Gar chuckled. "You'd think. But Tim's an exception in some cases. You really have to spell it out for him."

Raven nodded and looked to her lap. "You know, I always imagined I'd go to all these things with someone. When I was younger, I always pictured myself with a date. But even the biggest player in the school won't come near me."

"That leaves us with a few options."

Raven looked up to him again surprised with his answer.

"One: we wait for him to wake up and dump Kori."

Raven thought this was a long shot in the dark. "Or…"

"Two: tell me who you'd like to accompany you to our next event and I'll make it happen."

Raven raised a brow. "Or…"

Gar hadn't really thought of a third option. "Three:" He shrugged. "I'll be your date."

Raven looked at him a little surprised. "I wouldn't impose on you like that."

Gar shook his head with a grin. "Don't be ridiculous. It's no imposition. We're friends."

Raven studied him for a while. Then shook her head. "No. You don't need to revolve your year around me because I'm in a difficult place. And even if you could arrange something for me, they'd be walking on egg shells all night. As for Tim breaking up with Kori… I won't hold my breath."

Gar stood and jumped the table. "Then that leaves us one choice."

Raven watched him. "Oh?"

Gar nodded and handed her a dollar bill. She took it and watched him open a cola and chug half of it before looking at her with a toothy grin. "We break them up."

Raven gave him a skeptical look as he grinned mischievously and walked back into the gym.

Shortly after, Vic and Anissa relieved Raven of the table and she stepped in the gym. For once she wasn't the complete center of attention. A majority of her fellow classmates' eyes were on the huge screen in front of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three am Raven found herself back at the concession table, keeping Karen company. And then still there at for the next two shifts until her own. She sat in a chair with her head rested in her arms. Her eyes lightly closed.

Koma stood at her scheduled shift change. "You gonna be alright here, birdie?"

Raven made a soft grunt and waved her off.

Koma smiled and shook her head, retreating back into the packed gymnasium.

Raven must have dozed off. The next thing she knew, there was a blanket being placed up at her shoulders and a figure sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I'll watch this for you if you want to go lay down."

She recognized the voice right away. "You really didn't need to check up on me, Tim."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Thinking he might have left, she opened her eyes. He was still sitting there looking at her. Raven shifted so she could face him more comfortably and still keep her head down.

"It's strange hearing you call me Tim."

Raven gave him a tiny smile.

"You haven't called me by my name since we were young."

Raven thought back and laughed a little remembering the incident leading up to his nickname. "I could have sworn you were gonna fall out of that tree."

Tim laughed remembering the same thing.

"_Think I can make it?" A ten year old Tim asked standing on a wide branch of the tree Raven was sitting under. _

_She glanced up to him from her book. _

_Gar and Vic were in another part of the tree watching him._

"_No. I think you'll fall and break your face." Vic answered._

_Raven watched silently. _

_Tim's goal was to jump from the branch and catch a nearby rope, swing and land on the ground on his feet. Like batman and robin do. Well, sorta. _

"_I can do it." He readied himself, swinging his hands slightly back and forth. _

_Raven held her breath, gripping her book tightly. She was prepared to pull it up in front of her eyes if need be. _

_And then he jumped. As if in slow motion, he glided through the air as the wind whipped by. His hands reached and grabbed the rope and they swung together. The rope tightened and sent him twirling back hitting the tree trunk and falling to the ground._

"You scared the crap outta me." Raven said with a laugh.

"It was so fun though."

_Vic and Gar jumped down from the tree and ran to him. Raven dropped her book and crawled to his side, kneeling over him._

"_Tim, you ok?" Vic shouted at him._

_Tim shook his head and laughed, trying to sit up. "I know what I did wrong." And he proceeded to climb the tree once more. _

_Raven watched him with a seemingly indifferent expression. She moved back to her book and picked it up again, watching him and shaking her head. _

"It took you like twelve times to get that right." Raven mused.

Tim laughed. "And every time I fell, you knelt over me. And when I laughed you gave me the worst death glare ever."

"I just knew one of those times you'd be hurt. And I knew it would be the time I didn't get up."

_As the sun was setting, Tim was still at it. Vic and Gar were now watching from the ground, giving him pointers. _

_Again, Raven sat and watched. She was pretty sure this was his fourteenth attempt. _

_He watched the rope for a moment, calculating his jump. And then he was off. His hands met the rope and clasped it tightly, bringing it to his body. He had his knees up as he swung back and forth, inches from the trunk. Then he threw himself off and landed in a tumble, rolling onto to one knee and his hands._

_Raven grinned and clapped._

_Vic and Gar were jumping around like animals. _

"_You could be the next Robin."_

"_That was so great." Gar cheered._

Tim laughed. "I miss being young and believing in those cartoons. My next goal was to fly."

Raven shook her head. "_I_ would have killed you if you planned on trying that."

_After a few more tries to perfect that move, Gar and Vic left. Raven still sat under the tree watching him. He was getting better. He could time it and almost control where he wanted to swing. _

_He stood in the tree looking at the rope. "You should let me swing down and catch you, Raven."_

_Raven raised a brow at him. "You're kidding, right?" She said unimpressed._

_Tim laughed. "No. I can do it. Trust me?"_

_Raven growled. She placed her book down and stood a few feet away from the trunk and looked up at him. "I swear Timothy Drake, if you hurt me…"_

_Tim laughed again. "I won't hurt you."_

_Raven glared at him. He took a while longer calculating this time. And when he jumped in the air grabbing the rope, Raven held her breath. She felt a scream growing in her stomach as it ran in circles. He was coming at her fast and yet it seemed to take him twenty minutes to get to her. _

_And then they collided as Raven lifted her arms. Tim wrapped one around her waist tightly while she held a death grip around his neck. She buried her face in the side of his head. _

_An instant later her feet left the ground and she felt the air whipping her hair back. Her grip on him tightened and it took all her strength not to wrap her legs around him as well. _

_The ride ended as he let go of the rope and wrapped his other arm around her too. She felt the rush of falling and gave a little squeak all the way down. _

_To her utter surprise they landed on their feet. But she didn't let go. She held on to him as she caught her breath. _

"_That was awesome." He said in her ear._

_After a few more minutes she let him go and backed away, looking at him. "You're nuts."_

_He gave her a proud grin as if that was a compliment. And coming from her, it might as well been. _

_Then she gave a little giggle and a coy smile. "My Robin."_

"I hadn't called you Tim from that day on."

"Up until a few weeks ago." He pointed out solemnly.

Raven sat up and drew her knees up in the chair, wrapping the blanket around them. She nodded. "I think I fell in love with you that day." She said quietly.

Tim watched her for a long time. He moved closer and reached a hand to her. But before he was able to make contact-

"Timmy?" Came a sleepy voice.

For a moment Tim didn't look away from Raven even as she snapped her head in Kori's direction. She lowered her face behind her knees and scowled. Leave it to Kori.

Tim swallowed and looked up at the red head, his hand dropping mid way.

"Is everything alright?" She asked again with innocently wide eyes.

Tim nodded and stood. He gave Raven one last look. She didn't look at him. He felt something heart wrenching in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't put a grasp on what it was.

He placed a hand in the small of Kori's back leading her from the hall. Kori glanced back to Raven, offering her a warm grin.

Raven watched them walk away, her mind raced with the memories of the two of them. And it came to a crashing halt with an image of the green-eyed beauty giving that innocent smile. And Tim leaving her once more.

Cassie walked out and relieved Raven. She walked in to the gym ignoring Tim's eyes on her. She leaned against the wall and sank down, her knees to her chest and arms and blanket wrapped tightly around her. Feeling it, she knew from the roughness of it, it wasn't her own. Looking it over, she recognized it. The blanket Tim's grandmother gave him when he was three. She pulled it tighter and let the darkness consume her silent sulk.

* * *

-LC


	5. Kiss me

Always been you

Chapter 5: Kiss me

It was only to herself that Raven admitted still wanting to be with Robin. It was only the night of the movie-marathon lock-in that she herself had realized it. But now that she realized it, it was becoming more of a drag than anything. Every time she'd see Robin, her mood would considerably somber. And every time she was near to Star, Star would constantly talk of 'her Timmy'. So Raven started to avoid both of them.

That was always a huge chore in itself. Having somehow been suckered back into the roll of event planner, her old followers started coming back to join. They wanted to be a part of the magic and history Raven was creating. And Robin wanted to be there as well, as her co-planner. Which also brought the enthusiastic Star with them everywhere as well.

It was sort of a slap in the face seeing them together all the time. And although Robin didn't look as happy as he always claimed he was, according to sources, he never pushed her away.

Raven didn't pretend to understand him. She didn't care to. What kind of guy claimed two girls? It just wasn't right. So even if Raven wanted to move on with someone else, it was impossible. Robin had put the fear of God into every living male known around this school. That wasn't only depressing, it was down right infuriating.

At this moment, the committee was sitting around in one of the planning offices going over last minute details on the Valentine's Day carnival. Raven listened to everyone talk for some time. She had no heart to do this anymore. Valentine's Day had always been her favorite. Even while she was away in Europe, Valentine's Day was the one exception where she was completely happy, knowing someone was home loving her and missing her.

But that didn't seem to be the case anymore. She had learned it was on Valentine's Day that the one, whom she was counting on to be home loving and missing her, was wooing another. This made her mood even more depressed.

Raven watched all the happy, smiling faces. Even an annoyed Jen was smiling and enjoying herself as she talked with their friends. The room was crowded with a little over twenty-five students, Robin and Star among them.

Though Robin sat in the front of the room close to Raven, Star was still not far away. Robin was sitting silent staring at the ceiling with arms crossed on his chest. Star was sitting at the first table accompanied by Tara and Dawn, her usual crew. She was chatting happily glancing to Robin every now and again. Raven had an idea what she was discussing; their plans for Valentines Day.

The thought made her cringe. To take her mind off it, she decided to call the meeting to attention. All she had to do was sit up.

All talk ceased. All eyes fell on the dark young woman sitting on the top of the desk. Still with all the attention, she thought darkly.

"Three days. Starting tomorrow night is set up, Friday -all day, is set up. Friday night, any last minute details. Saturday 12-6 is the carnival. And immediately after is breakdown. All who set up will break down. Do I make myself clear?"

There were nods.

"Are there any questions?"

Star raised her hand.

Raven silently glared. "Yes, Kori?"

"Do we have a goal in which we would like to reach?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"$3000.00"

There were some looks between each other that her crowd gave. "Would you like a lesser goal?" She asked board.

There were murmurs and shaking heads.

"Ok. Then what's the issue?"

There was a silence that swept through them. Most had wide eyes. It was obvious Raven was in a testy mood. Robin glanced at her for a moment with a raised brow as well.

Raven ignored it. She gave a deep breath and got to her feet. "Everyone is to meet in the gymnasium directly after school. Any prior engagements should have already been discussed with me. Therefore, everyone better be there. Those who are not, your ass is mine. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone, _everyone_, nodded in unison.

"Good. Meeting dismissed."

For a moment no one dared to move. Then the scuff of chairs on the linoleum floor sounded all at once. Without too much talk, everyone left the room. There were only a few stragglers, but they were waiting for Raven. Jen and Kendra.

And robin hadn't moved either. Generally these meetings went the same. They discussed the issues, made some decisions, talked in general and then they dispersed. Star would come up to the front and try to chum up to Raven, that's the way she thought of it, then she'd go kiss Robin and drag him out of the room. But today, Star just left with her friends and Robin stayed behind.

Raven realized it was probably for a reason. She sighed and glanced at him.

He was already watching her. "Are you ok, Raven?" He asked with what seemed to be genuine concern in his voice.

"What could possibly be wrong?" She drawled.

He was careful to respond. She was obviously in a bad mood. "I don't know. You haven't talked to me all week. Actually I haven't seen you except for these meetings, where at the end you run out before anyone has a chance to say anything. So... what's wrong?"

Raven glared at him. "I'm fine. Just a little stressed."

"Anything I can help with?" Robin offered.

"No." She said simply as she started to gather her belongings.

Robin sighed. "Is it something I did?"

Raven gave him a terse look. "Guilty conscience?"

Robin shook his head. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. At least not today. "No. But you've been like this since the lock-in. So I though maybe you were upset with me for something."

Raven flung her bag over her shoulder and turned to face him. She gave him a simple look. "Tim, you're too blind to understand a thing. So thanks but not thanks. I'll talk to someone else." And she turned with a flip of her hair and headed out the door.

For a moment Jen and Kendra followed in a jog to keep up with her before backing off to give her some space. It had only been a few moments that she had walked out the door before a very excited Gar ran up to her.

"Raven, Raven. I've got some great news for you. But first, are you open to the possibility of a blind date?"

Raven watched him after taking a step back from the surprise at his enthusiasm. "Uh... I guess."

Gar's grin widened more. "Awesome. There's this new kid, Slade. He was eating lunch with Roy and I yesterday when he saw you walk by. He watched and asked about you. Roy went into the whole, 'she's off limits thing because of Tim and all.' He asked if Tim was your boyfriend so Roy started to explain the situation and pointed him out when he walked in with Star. Anyways, he said he didn't care what Tim said and that you weren't his property to decide one way or another. I had been staring off into space until the idea hit me. I told you I'd find you someone, what do you think?"

He talked so fast and with such a rush of excitement Raven had to reprocess the information a moment longer before answering him.

"Ah... well... I don't know." Raven simmered.

"How about a double date? I'll go with you." He offered.

In the end Raven agreed. But only under one circumstance; that Jen would agree to go as Gar's date. He shrugged and agreed as well, saying as long as she went, he'd go with whomever she wanted.

So it was set. Friday night, the night before the carnival, the four of them would have dinner and a movie, the typical first date.

x-x-x-x-x

Thursday came and went without a hitch. They had all gathered in the gym awaiting Raven's arrival. None were later than five of their scheduled time to be there. No one dared cross Raven.

She walked in with Robin in tow behind her. Raven held her normal notepad -she always had one when planning events or setting up- and Robin looked more down than normal despite the cheery red-head he had on his arm.

Raven didn't look at them once. She stood and demanded immediate attention. "Stations and staff is as follows: maze is set up on the far end, Roy, Garth, Vic, Libby and Donna. Bobbing for candy apples, Karen B, Wally and Baron. Unwrapped chocolate, Mikron, Arella and Rose. The sled ride, Raymond, John, Hal and Kendra. Heart puzzle, Oliver and Bette. The store, Richard and Mariam. Info booth, Connor and Tula. Dress up pictures, Kori, Tara and Leonid. Love hurts pie throwing, Dawn and Jade. Heart breaker balloons, Anita and Author. Door prize is Bill. Word match, Barry and Cissie. Kissing test, Koma, Matthew and Rita. Catch cupid, Cliff, Jillian and Dinah. Fortune teller and palm reader, Lilith, Grace and Anissa. Baking contest, Kara, Linda and Cassandra. Kissing booth will be ran by and monitored by Diana and Jason. Subs to cover are Rex and Jenny H. Dunk tank ran by Bruce, Ralph and Clark. Jen and Gar are floaters, Tim and I will be around assisting where need be. Any questions?"

No one said anything. Raven was still in a mood by the looks of it. No playing or messing around.

In the back, one raised their hand... who should it be?

Raven sighed. "Yes Kori?"

"I am curious to know which teachers have agreed to participate in the tank of dunking as well as the hurts of love, throwing pies?"

"Mr. Mod, Mr. Light and Madam Rouge agreed to the dunk tank. Brother blood and Miss Mothur agreed to the pie throwing. Anything else?" Raven rattled off.

No one said anything. "Then lets get to work."

And they dispersed. Gar again put on music, but this occasion was quite a bit more downcast than that of breakfast with Santa's set up. They all knew why, but no one said a word. No one had the nerve.

Raven walked around. The maze was big enough to take up quite a bit of the gym. It consisted of those giant cubical panels set up in a maze. It wouldn't take long to set up.

Right out side the start to that was the dress up booths. The drama club had let the planning committee borrow all their costumes. There would be numerous different backgrounds, which the art center had designed, to pull down. There was a little cube in which to change as well.

The booth right outside there was a game called chocolate unwrapped. The object was simple enough; unwrap the chocolate with a partner, each using one hand. It was a contest, the couple to do it the fastest won a chip (poker chips Gar's father had donated from the casino he worked for) for the candy store.

The next station was bobbing for candy apples. Self explanatory.

A short distance a way was the outside door leading to the school's track. The sleigh ride would take place out here. There was a big sleigh donated to borrow pulled by two Clydesdale horses. Inside the sleigh would be covered with giant pillows and blankets to make the ride comfortable and 'romantic.' Garth had come through for that one. The sleigh is his uncles and the horses his grandparents. It took a little hard work to make the sleigh presentable, but in the end it turned out amazing.

Right inside the door were two mini tents set up. One for the fortune teller and the other for the palm reader.

In the corner was the dunk tank.

Middle of that wall was the huge puzzle. IA let the art department paint a Valentines Day sculpture on a huge piece of MDF board and then the IA department used a jigsaw and made a puzzle out of it. The puzzle pieces were approximately half foot by half foot, the puzzle being six foot by six foot. The challenger was allowed three minutes to complete. According to how many they had correctly in place, depended on the amount of chips they won.

The remaining wall was lined with three tables all set up for the baking contest. Each customer received a plate and a paper. Each entry had a number. The customers were instructed to rate the dish on a scale of one to five.

Straight ahead was the kissing booth.

To the side of that was the kissing test, which was a version of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. There was a large picture painted, again by the art department, and then laminated. It was broken into sections. The customer was blindfolded, spun three times and then pointed in the direction of the chart. Where ever the laminated lips they had in their hand landed was their score which determined the amount of chips they received.

Right next to that was heart breaker. It was a board filled with heart shaped balloons. The customer got three darts and received chips for the amount they popped.

In the middle of the floor were the last two stations. One was catch cupid. a game where there was a wet bar of soap in a basin and the customer had to put on a plastic glove and had ten seconds to grab it (with one hand) without it falling. It had to be in their hand for at least four of the ten seconds.

The last was the word match. It was a magnetic easel with a scrambled word of magnetic child's letters that stuck to the fridge. The group had went out and bought around seven packs. They had one minute to decode.

Outside the door in the lobby were the info booth to the left and the candy store to the right. Across the hall was lined with the silent auction, which consisted of romantic getaways donated by various places.

At ten the group departed and went home. Since it was a school night, they were not permitted to stay any later. They had accomplished three quarters of the set up so there wouldn't be a whole lot left for tomorrow night.

The next day was Friday, a half day before February vacation started. So right after classes, the group of 55 students gathered once more in the gym.

"We have very little left to do, and then you can be on your way. We'll meet back here at ten tomorrow morning. Understand?"

Again the somber nods. Raven waved them to work without a word and turned.

Shortly after, Tim caught up to her. "Listen, I cant be for sure the reason you're so... stoic... lately, but you have to lighten up. We're going to lose this group after this event if you don't. We only ever had such a great turn out because you made it so fun. We still have more events after this, so come on. Lighten up."

Raven quickened her pace to discourage his following. It didn't work.

"Raven, stop. Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you, Tim."

"Obviously this whole mood is towards me. So tell me what I did so I can make it right." He begged finally matching her pace.

Raven stopped abruptly and glared at him hard. Across the room she could hear Star's cheery voice. She looked directly at her for a long moment until she felt Robin follow her gaze before looking back at him. Slowly his eyes found hers again. She could barely see understanding there before she turned away from him again and started back to her planned destination.

Robin stood there a moment longer watching her retreat. It was only vaguely that he got what she meant. It was something to do with Star. Did she not like star? At that thought Robin momentarily got annoyed. How could someone not like star? She was about the most likeable person he had ever met.

Of course he knew that was not what she meant. But he didn't want to admit he might understand what she did imply. If she wanted to be with him, she should tell him. It shouldn't be a guessing game.

A moment later Gar was upon Raven in the same ecstatic mood he had been in on their previous discussion. "Raven!"

Raven turned to look at him with her bright purple eyes. "Yes, Gar?"

"Slade will be here within the next two hours. If we're not ready by then, he said he'd love to help out. If it's ok with you, that is."

Raven had almost forgotten about the date she had agreed to tonight. It had been a while since she had permitted herself to think about it. Actually, more to the truth, she had other things on her mind.

"Yea that's fine." Then she remembered she had to convince Jen to go too.

"Great." Gar said with enthusiasm and left her side.

Only a moment later Tim was back in her face. She groaned. "What now, Tim?" She said in a tired tone.

"What was that about?"

She turned to start her search for Jen. "Not your business."

For once, robin took the hint and didn't continue to follow her. But that didn't mean he had dropped it. His eyes slowly scanned the room in search of his green haired friend. He was with Wally, Karen and Baron helping finish candy coating the apples for their apple bobbing game tomorrow.

His eyes darkened as he approached.

The four of them were talking brightly about the upcoming fundraiser and how much fun they'd have despite Raven's mood. They gave Tim no acknowledgement.

He stood there watching and waiting. Finally they looked up to him.

"Hey, Tim. What's up?" Karen greeted.

He gave her a slight nod and continued watching Gar.

Karen and Wally eyed each other before going about their work.

It was a moment later that Gar looked up. "Hey, dude."

Tim watched him steadily. "Can we talk for a moment?" He asked.

Gar nodded knowing exactly what he was going to speak of. And he already had a defense waiting.

They walked for a moment. From the far side of the room, Raven watched, waiting to see how Robin took this.

"What's this I hear about you going out with Raven?"

Gar loved the way he worded it. He implied that he was the one going out with Raven. It was either he says yes and gets the wrath or corrects the situation to the truth and admit to setting Raven up on a blind date in which he will be double dating with her.

"Actually, I'll be going with someone else. We're going on a double date."

"Yea? With who?"

"I'll be going with Jen and she's going with Slade Wilson."

Robin nodded. "Where'd they meet?"

Slowly Gar replied. "They haven't met yet."

"Oh?" Robin pretended to act surprised. "Jen is introducing them?"

In which case Robin would have nothing in this. And Gar knew if he just said yes, then this discussion would be over. Chances are, even if he said yes, and then Robin confronted Jen, Jen would agree just to spite him. She was steadily becoming irritated by his hold on Raven's life.

"No. I'll be introducing them tonight."

"Ah." He said.

Gar heard the rage creeping into his voice. He was glad Robin wasn't looking at him so he wouldn't be able to see him turn crazy. "Yes." He said standing firm. "Raven deserves to date just as much as you do. and if you're not going to let her go and keep her on reserve for a night when you finally wake up and dump Kori, then I'll help her out in the matter. It's funny really. I'd think you'd want the best for her, but in the end you just want more than you're permitted to have. You can't have both girls, Tim."

"Who gave you permission to take this upon yourself? This wasn't your business-"

"Raven gave me permission. And that's the only person I need it from."

Robin's voice had been shaky. He was on the edge of seeing red. Gar's voice, though quiet, was steady.

Robin grimaced at him with his hands starting to clutch into fists. "Raven is off-"

"Yes, she's off limits to you. Because you have a girlfriend. The only time you will have a say in what goes on with raven is when you and her are together again at which time, I wouldn't be setting her up to begin with." He interrupted.

Robin's eyes were spitting fire. "Since when did you get so ballsy?"

"Since you started making her life miserable. Not to mention, I'm not being ballsy. I'm being a friend. Friends take care of their friends. Even if said friend is the ex girlfriend of another friend." And cautiously he left Robin's side to return to his group.

Robin was seething. Anyone within a twenty feet radius could tell that.

After the discussion, Gar exhaled deeply. That went better than he expected. He made all his points and left before he turned absolutely livid.

And now Raven made her way to Jen.

Jen was helping out by the maze. Raven came up behind her and whispered in her ear a request to speak to her. Jen nodded and turned to follow her into the hall.

"What's up my Rae Rae?"

Raven quirked a brow at the new nickname but didn't comment on it. "I have a favor to ask of you. Are you doing anything tonight?"

Jen thought for all of about thirty seconds before shaking her head.

"Will you go out on a double date with me?"

Jen couldn't hide her look of utter surprise. "And who?"

"You'll be going with Gar and I with his friend Slade."

"Gar? What in the world possessed you to think I wanted to date gar? And who is Slade?"

"You can just go as friends. I didn't want to be alone with someone I'm just meeting tonight. Slade is new. Please do this for me?" Raven pleaded.

Jen looked at her for a long time before glancing in the gym. Next to Gar, Vic had come up to chat. Seeing him made her grumble a bit. Then her eyes brightened. And she turned her attention back to raven. "I'd be glad to."

Raven didn't question her sudden change of mind. She nodded, thanked her and hugged her before they returned to the set up.

Jen made a direct route to Gar, to whom Vic was still talking to. Her wicked smile still dancing like wild fire. She linked her arm with Gar's as she stopped at the table. All talk stopped.

Gar turned to her with surprise. "Uh... hi Jen."

"Hi. Do you have any request on what you'd like me to wear tonight?" She toyed paying absolutely no mind to the narrowed dark eyes of the large man next to Gar.

Gar eyed her skeptically. "Umm... no. What you have on now is fine." He said quietly as a slight blush rose on his cheeks.

"This?" Jen lifted the end of her shirt with a mock look of disgust. "No way. I wore this all day at school. Tonight, I want to dress for you. After all, this is our first date."

"Date?" Vic asked.

Jen looked up to him with a simple innocent smile. "Why yes. I thought he would have told you. Oh well." She turned back to Gar. "Better yet, I think I'll leave it as a surprise." She squeezed his arm and turned sashaying her hips knowing both boys' eyes were on her. Her grin became wicked once again.

After a moment of watching her walk away, Vic turned to Gar who was avoiding his eye and deeply concentrating on the work at hand. "Date?" He repeated.

Gar looked at him for a moment before looking away. "Raven's idea. And it's a double date. Raven would only agree to go if I went with Jen. I swear I didn't have anything to do with it."

Vic turned and walked off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Slade appeared shortly before set up was ending. It was only a few moments before Gar spotted him and ran up. "Hey." He said as he approached.

Slade grinned and gave a slight incline of his head to him. "Am I too early?"

Gar shook his head. "We should be finishing up soon."

As he said it, Raven had called the group together. "Be right back." Gar said and jogged off.

Slade stood and watched. Raven was by far the nicest looking one here. Of course he did have a taste for the darker ladies. Even in warmer clothes to keep out the cold winter's wind, she looked amazing.

He could spot a few others he recognized. Gar for one. He's hard to miss with green hair.

And Jen with bright pink hair. Gar had mentioned that Raven agreed as long as it was a double date. So Gar and Jen, whom he'd informed of her appearance, would be joining them. Which was fine.

Roy he spotted fairly easy. He had his arms around two girls. Player at heart.

And Robin. Gar had pointed him out the day he had noticed Raven. Slade's yellow eyes met his from across the room. He looked pissed. And from what he'd gathered about this boy, it was because Raven was going out with some one other than himself.

So Slade smirked at him. And then his eyes went back to Raven. He knew that would really get under Robin's skin.

A moment later the crowd was dismissed and the group headed for the door.

Gar pushed his way through to get to Raven, who set her notebook down on a near by stand and walked in pace with Gar. They were heading for Slade.

A few feet away, Raven looked up to the boy she would be dating tonight. His hair was almost completely white and not too long, lying flat on his head. It looked to be as soft as a baby's hair. His eyes were bright amber yellow. He was nicely toned but didn't wear that which would show it off too much. He was around the same height as Robin if not a few inches taller. He wore black pants over black shoes; a gray shirt under a semi-dress coat. All together, he looked like someone Raven might like.

Gar grinned. "Slade this is the lovely Raven. Raven, I'd like to introduce Slade Wilson."

Raven gave him a small smile as she said hi.

His smile was fairly minute as well. "Nice to finally meet the ever-loved Raven Roth."

Raven gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, I am she unfortunately."

A moment later Jen came up from behind, lacing her fingers in Gar's. Gar visibly tensed. "Hey guys." She beamed.

Raven couldn't help but smile. She had changed. She now wore some low cut jeans, tight as can be with a shirt that had a v neck which was also cut very low. Much of her cleavage was showing as well as a line of her mid-drift showing off her belly ring. She had some heeled boots on and her hair was in a French twist with small ringlets falling.

Gar looked at her with wide eyes a moment before he was able to compose himself. He cleared his throat and turned back to Slade. "This is Jen Bishop. Jen, this is Slade."

Jen gave him a sweet smile while saying hi.

Tim walked by to see them all smiling. His arm was around Star's waist but his eyes were fully trained on Raven. He was still seething as Star pulled him along.

A moment after he left, Vic walked through glaring at the four of them as well.

Surprisingly enough, Raven quite enjoyed herself. They all did actually. Jen, although she only really agreed to make Vic jealous was pleasantly surprised to find herself laughing and enjoying Gar's company. Gar, after he loosened up a bit from Jen's forward approach, and after he realized it was to make Vic jealous (and he wanted nothing to do with it), had a blast too. Raven felt comfortable enough with Jen and Gar there to relax around Slade. And Slade admired them all for many reasons.

First they hit the café downtown two blocks away from the theater. It was a nice set up in an old malt shop type atmosphere. They ordered fraps and burgers while playing the jukebox. At one point Gar had convinced them all do try and dance on the floor like they had in the old days. It was a sight for sore eyes. But they laughed so hard, they almost wet themselves.

By the time they left the malt shop, their cheeks and stomachs hurt from laughing. They walked the short distance down to the theater.

They chose to watch a horror. It turned out not to be so bad though. They were slightly disappointed in it.

The boys dropped the girls off at Jen's house where they planned to spend the night.

"So…" Jen said with a wide grin. They were sitting on her bed in night clothes as Raven brushed her hair. "What do you think of him?"

Raven smiled lightly and shrugged. "I don't know. He seems nice. I had fun tonight."

Jen nodded. "Me too." She said with slight disbelief. "I never minded hanging out with Gar, but I didn't realize I'd like it so much."

Raven again nodded. "Yea. He's a great guy. I can't believe he did this for me. And after having to face Tim too."

Jinx shrugged. "Well, now either Tim will come around or the four of us will enjoy more double dates together."

Raven laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day's carnival went off without a hitch. They raised close to double their goal and had a considerably happy time. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see Raven in an exceptionally better mood. The two hours before they opened everyone was laughing and having a good time. Including Raven. This was what they had wanted when they joined Raven's teams. Not only to be a part of the legacy Raven was leaving behind but have a blast doing so.

Of course not everyone was happy. There were two very perturbed males amongst this crowd.

One watched Gar and Jen like a hawk. Gar had at some point became extremely comfortable around her. They laughed and talked just like any new friendship. But on top of that, there was the touching. A gentle hand on the arm. A hand on the mid back to guide along. Nicely tucking a loose strand of hair behind one's ear. Tucking in tags on the back of shirts.

It was enough to make the captain of the football team very jealous. There was a point when he was ready to storm across the room but was stopped when he had a customer.

The other was a very dark haired boy already on the edge of sanity. As it turned out, Slade decided he'd like to assist today. So he conveniently hung around Raven like a puppy. Robin couldn't place what she liked about him. There wasn't anything particularly great. Not that he could see.

Though if he took the time to notice, for the first time since the two of them were together, there were whispers going on among those of the student body present. All whispers and giggles pointing to Raven and Slade. At first they hid their gossip when Robin would walk by or was near. But after a while, no one cared. It spread like wild fire.

Robin stayed in an uptight mood all day. Down to the very end. At least this evening's after party wouldn't include Slade and Robin could get his status back with Raven. Even with star there. It would happen.

So as the break down came to an end, the group gathered getting ready to pile in the vehicles and drive to Wally's house.

When they were nine, they had managed to convince the adults to make the upstairs to Wally's parent's two car garage a play space for the neighborhood kids. For a long time they put up a fight. But in the long run they'd agreed. It would be a place that the kids could hang out, partially supervised, and in close proximity to watchful eyes. It would assist to keep the kids off the streets, out of gangs, the children could be monitored and the parents were able to make sure they had no exposure to drugs and alcohol. And if they did, they knew the source.

So the children gathered furniture and stuff to occupy their time. It turned into a great hang out when the group was younger and as they grew, the place grew with them. They'd always donate their own personal belongings for the group to share. And if there was something they wanted, that none already owned, they'd all pitch in money and it would become the hang-outs property, belonging to no one.

Now a great percentage of those on the committee headed that way. Robin watched closely. Any time now he expected Slade to get back in his truck and drive in the opposite direction. But to his distain, he climbed in the jeep that belonged to Gar along with Raven and Jen. All of which headed to Wally's.

Forgetting he had been holding Star's hand, he let her go and made a b line for Wally. He was chatting with Roy and Karen.

"Who invited him?" He asked harshly interrupting their conversation.

The three looked up to him. "Who?" Karen asked.

"Slade." He grimaced.

Wally shrugged. "I would assume gar. Or possibly Raven. I have no idea."

"I don't want him there."

Karen placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really? I don't see that he needs your permission. Its not your party nor your property nor your garage. So you have no say."

"It's all of ours, the room. I have just as much say as anyone else." Robin seethed.

"Yes." Karen agreed. "You do have just as much say as everyone else. And you're over-ruled." She grabbed both the silent red-headed-boys on either side of her and pushed past Robin.

An instant later, Star was upon him again. "Timmy, is everything alright?"

"Yea fine." He snapped and headed to his car leaving Star alone.

Robin had been her ride so she stood there and watched everyone start to drive off. Tara and Dawn had already left thinking Star was leaving with Robin. And as Robin drove off, Star was left alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The group was having a great time, just as they always did when they gathered together. it wasn't everyone from the committee, just the core group: Jen, Karen, Kara, Kendra, Donna, Libby, Tara, Dawn, Gar, Vic, Wally, Roy, Garth, Baron, Mikron, Lilith, Raven and Robin. And now the newest invitee, Slade as well as a late and very annoyed Star.

It was quite a scene when Star finally showed up. She walked in with a somber expression standing in the door way a moment. Tara and Dawn made their way to her right away. They chatted for all of a few moments before Star stormed over to Robin, who sat on a chair in the far corner, his attention very clearly on Raven.

"So, Timothy. I very much appreciate the ride." She said in a conversational voice.

Robin glanced to her having no idea what she was talking about. "Yea sure. No problem."

She tapped her foot. "Is this how it is to be now? When you get upset that someone is to your ex-girlfriend's liking, you forget all about your present girlfriend of now one year? Do you plan to continue to leave me deserted in parking lots every time this happens?"

Robin looked up to her in a bit of a shock. He had forgotten star! "Oh, Kori. I'm so sorry." He made to grab for her hands but she snatched them away.

"I do not care for the apologies. I do not forgive you." And she turned, her hair whipping behind her like a whip on fire and stormed out the door, Tara and Dawn following after her.

At this point the room had hushed, listening. At least someone had told him right. Even if it did hurt the innocent in the process.

Robin jumped up and followed after her. But he didn't make it far. Tara and Dawn stopped him out side the door. Star was at the bottom of the stairs sobbing, and who should be down there? Raven.

"Kori?" Raven asked quietly.

Kori looked up with wide tear-stained eyes. "I am sorry Raven. I did not mean to bring you into this argument."

"You didn't. Are you ok?"

She shrugged. "I have noticed a difference in him since you have arrived back." She said quietly. "And although I am quite sure he is still in love with you, he has chosen to stay with me. I am not understanding. I care for him deeply but he has devoted his life and his heart to you. How am I to compete?"

Raven was stunned into silence. Star always seemed like a very simple being. She talked very easy and it was plain to see her innocence in everything. She was more than just naive. It was like she was from a different planet. Many customs she was unfamiliar with, though she was always eager to learn and help out at any given time.

And she was absolutely stunning. But she had no idea.

"I don't know what to say. But maybe you might have made some progress with him. You've managed to say something that he'd tear one of the guys apart for saying. And my friends don't count cause they're _my_ friends. But you hit home tonight. He made a big mistake leaving you there and now he'll be kicking himself. You also hurt his pride by confronting him in front of everyone. He'd built this image that he has no faults, but you proved him to be normal just like everyone else."

Star took a deep breath. "Should I break off our relationship, Raven? Would that make his life easier?"

Raven had no idea what to say. It would make life easier. Although, then Robin would have something to prove, that he was over Raven. So he'd continue to make her life miserable and add Kori's on top of it. Both girls would be off limits to the entire district. "That has to be your decision, Kori. It's not something I or anyone else can make. That has to be solely your choice."

Star nodded and then stood. "Then I need some time to think. I thank you for your friendship tonight. Please give my regards to Tara and Dawn; tell them I shall call them in the morning."

Raven nodded.

Star left, walking down the road. She didn't live too far away, only a few blocks to the west. The sun was still partially up so she'd be safe. Raven stood at the end of the drive watching her retreating form until she was out of sight. Then she turned to head back up.

Robin stood there leaning against the side of the garage, his hands in his pockets.

Raven frowned and started on her way by him.

"Raven." He said.

Raven closed her eyes a moment before turning to him.

For once, he found himself at a loss for words. So Raven took the opportunity to speak.

"I'll only say this once. So think long and hard before you make up your mind. Before continuing to make my and Kori's lives miserable, you need to think about what you want. You cant have both, Tim. Its not fair to either of us. So choose."

For a second longer she held his gaze before retreating up the stairs to return to the party. She relayed Star's message to her friends and then retook her seat with Slade, Jen, Gar and Donna around the table in the television area.

Jen and Gar were sharing a chair, somewhat lazily. Though they weren't talking to each other, both of them were glowing as they'd talk to the rest of the group. And every time one's hand would accidentally brush other others leg, they'd blush furiously and apologize.

It was really adorable.

On the other side, Raven sat next to Slade, though they had a few inches distance between them. There was something strange about this boy. A lot of mysteries left to be solved. His eyes were bright and yet dark at the same time. Raven had never seen hair as white as his either and he insisted he didn't color it. He was good company. There was much she could learn from him.

And who would have thought, her plea to both Gar and Jen to date with her turned out in both of theirs best interest. Of course it also brought out the worse in Vic. He spent all his time grimacing and watching.

Around eight or so, Mikron and Lilith approached the chatting group.

"I think we should play some music. You know. And dance. Do something to get our blood flowing." Lilith suggested.

"Go ahead." Gar said. "I'd rather be the one dancing oppose to singing and playing tonight. If you need drums, Kara's vaguely familiar. You could ask her."

Lilith nodded, dragging a grumbling Mikron. He hated anyone being substituted in the band for even a moment.

So they played. They played the quieter music since it was getting late. And since it was Valentine's Day, they played their 'love' songs. Once their ballet was done, and all their songs played, Mikron manned the disc station to play CDs.

Jen stood grabbing gar's hand. "Come on, dance with me." She jibbed giving him an intoxicating sweet smile.

Gar grinned and stood allowing her to lead him to the small cleared out area where Roy and Donna were already dancing along with Karen and Wally.

Shyly they held on to each other.

"I have a confession." Jen said with a slight blush.

Gar nodded.

"I only agreed to last night because I knew it would drive Vic crazy. But not even ten minutes after we left, I hadn't thought about him all night. I think maybe I was looking in all the wrong places before."

Her pink eyes were bright looking into his emerald eyes. "I know what you mean. You had always just been that girl that my friend dated or the best friend of another friend's girlfriend. For that reason alone, I hadn't paid a whole lot of attention to you."

"You know Vic is going to be pretty pissed."

"Why? We're just dancing." He said dumbly.

Jen bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "This very second that's all we're doing."

"Jen, I'm not like that. I'm not that kind of guy. I don't just-"

Jen giggled and placed her fingers over his lips. "I'm not talking about that, Gar. though I _am_ that kind of girl, that's still not what I was thinking about."

For just a moment longer they stared into each other's eyes before their lips met.

When Robin finally walked back in the door, he scanned the room quickly. What was with his friends lately? Garth kissing Raven. Gar setting Raven up with some guy behind his back. And then gar -kissing?- Jen, Vic's ex girlfriend and inviting Slade _here_ tonight. And then Star. Making such a scene in front of everyone. Besides that... what had Raven been talking about?

A decision? For what? To leave Star mad or make up with her? If that was it, he chose to fix it. He headed to Star's house shortly after Raven returned upstairs. He didn't have to knock or anything. She was sitting on the porch swing curled in a blanker and reading a book.

When she spotted him she tried to ignore him. It didn't work very long. Robin was cunning enough that he apologized profusely and took her into his arms. He made her feel better.

Although he now second guessed some of the things he said. He had told her he loved her. On one hand, it helped the situation. On the other it confused his life a little more. He guessed he did love her on some levels. He has been with her for a year after all. And though Raven was here, back after so long, he was choosing to stay with Star. He wasn't sure why really, but he was. So maybe that was a sign.

Still, he couldn't seem to be able to let Raven go. Since the first time they had met, she has been the only person in the world who he strived for. He wanted to impress her, make her smile. He wanted her happy. He wanted to be the one she turned to, the one she relied on. When she was upset or needed something, he wanted to be the one she ran to. He wanted to be able to comfort her. He just wanted her.

_It was only the second day of first grade when the group of six-year-olds came running in the room. A group of twelve. Seven girls and five boys. No one then realized those girls would be best friend all through their schooling careers. And the boys would grow together as a group as well: Jen, Karen, Raven, Kendra, Libby, Donna, Kara, Gar, Vic, Robin, Garth and Wally. _

_This was their first time meeting since kindergarten was not in session the year prior as a cause to staffing shortages. _

_It was recess time. The day was warm. Robin, Wally and Vic were playing on the monkey bars with the girls, Jen, Raven and Libby, playing on the connecting sliders. _

_Strange how it happened. Raven had jumped on to the slider and was making her way across to the platform connecting that area to the monkey bars when she jumped off right as Robin did the same. They stood there looking at each other for a long time. She had such wide eyes, purple in color and long black silky hair falling out of her pig tails. _

_"I like your eyes." He commented. "I have never seen purple eyes before."_

_Raven blinked. "I like your... shirt." She said back lamely. _

_Robin laughed. "Batman is my hero. Who's yours?"_

_Raven shrugged. "My mother."_

_"My name is Timothy Drake. What is yours?"_

_"Raven."_

_"Raven what?"_

_She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

_"But I'm not a stranger." Robin laughed. "I'm in your class. We're going to be friends."_

_She looked at him skeptically. "Raven Roth."_

_Robin grinned and took a step back to reach for the monkey bars. His hands missed though and he fell off the platform onto his back._

_Raven looked over the side with a small mischievous grin and a slight giggle. _

_Since then, he had longed to always be the one to put that look on her face_.

It killed him now to look in the room and see her lying back on the couch with that boy and his arm around her shoulders; her head resting on his. Even now, after he had professed his love for Kori, it made his blood boil.

-LC


	6. Talk to me

Always Been You

Chapter 6: Talk to me

All of March Raven, Slade, Jen and Gar double-dated. And quite to their surprise all was going extremely well between each couple. It was around the twentieth when Gar and Jen decided to make it official.

It was quite a very new experience for them both. Gar's typical girl had much like Jen's frame but a complete opposite personality. They were normally quiet and shy, usually a bit under the 'dumb blonde' category as well. He stuck to the ones that would think he was great, his band awesome, his friends weird.

But Jen intrigued him in many different ways. She wasn't shy about anything. And she came right out into the open with what she wanted and when. Not to mention who. And right now she wanted Gar.

Jen normally dated those much like Vic. Sporty. Muscular. Independent. Focused. Not to mention, they had to keep up with her. If her friends didn't like the guy, it was a hopeless relationship.

And she'd never had a guy who wanted more than a bed buddy. Well more than a _frequent_ bed buddy. To her it was obvious Gar wanted it. But he was refusing her quite often. And to her surprise she was okay with it. He always made sure they were having fun no matter what they were doing.

It struck them both as weird that they had been friends for so long and not once noticed the chemistry between them. They could just be walking with each other, without touching or saying a word, and they'd feel the heat.

Gar never had someone he felt comfortable enough to talk to openly and relaxed. And though Jen could talk to anyone no matter if they were paying attention, Gar listened. And they had talk other than that which belongs in the bedroom.

But by the end of April, the newness wore off. As planning picked up, they drifted further apart until they decided to split. It was a mutual thing. Neither held hard feelings.

Vic still stayed clear of them both. He was blind with jealousy with Jen and feeling betrayed by Gar.

During that time Raven and Slade had been dating too. But they both kept their relationship on a much lower level. Neither of them felt particularly strong towards each other. Though they did always have fun when together.

So when Gar and Jen decided to split, Raven and Slade did the same.

But both relationships worked out well for all four involved. Jen got over Vic. For better or worse, she just didn't care anymore. Gar realized that his friends were way more interesting when he's not with them every day. Not to mention it was a good idea to get to know those that he never really talked to. Raven wasn't alone therefore able to take her mind off Robin and enjoy herself. And there were guys out there who didn't care about Robin. And Slade was able to meet many students through his time with Raven.

As Senior prom crept up on them in the middle of May, the planning started getting underway. Of course, Raven's Planning Committee was in charge of this as well. But planning Prom came at a much easier price. There was way less planning to set up and take down.

They had sent a flyer out having their senior class vote on a theme and place, band, and other minor things. When it came back, they had decided on the most expensive of all choices. Naturally.

But that was okay. Raven had said that every fund raiser they had done had been way successful . And they still had a few minor things left.

The place was called Des Luna Suites by the Spring Bay. The theme would be William Shakespeare's A Mid-Summer Night's Dream. A band Gar had recommended, Knot Worth, from the Junior class was booked.

What was nice about booking somewhere for Prom instead of having it somewhere else was less work for the committee. They'd be able to enjoy themselves instead of worrying about anything.

So they gathered and made the initial plans.

Ten days before prom, Raven, Jen, Kendra and Donna went out shopping for Prom dresses.

"We always dreamed of doing this together. Remember?" Kendra said with a dress in hand. "Ever since we were kids."

"We should spend the day together." Donna said, standing in front of a mirror holding up the dress to herself.

Jen laughed. "Well no kidding."

Donna gave her a mock glare.

"Can we rent a big limo? For all of us and our dates?" Kendra asked.

"Ohhh…That would be fun. But, how many of us actually have dates?" Jen said flipping through the racks.

"Well, I'm going with Roy." Donna said.

"Figured that." Kendra said with a smile.

Donna grinned.

"I think Baran's going to ask me." Kendra said. "I think I might say yes, too."

"You think?" Donna said.

They all laughed.

"Wally and Jason both asked me." Jen said. "Same day, too. I don't know if I want to go with either."

"Please don't tell me you're going to wait for Vic to ask you?" Raven said.

Jen wrinkled her face. "Absolutely not. Actually, I was thinking of asking someone myself."

"Gar?" Donna asked.

Jen shook her head. "Bruce. He might be fun."

"Uh huh." Kendra said fighting back a smile. "You just like his butt."

"You have to admit. It is nice." Jen said.

They all nodded and laughed.

"Let's go try these on." Raven said with a handful.

They each took half a dozen and headed to the fitting rooms. They chatted through the tops of the stalls.

Each came out with their first one. Donna in black, Raven in green, Jen in purple, Kendra in bright pink.

Donna smiled to Raven. "I love that dress, but…It doesn't really match you hair."

Raven turned to the mirror and giggled slightly. "Aww…too bad."

"Pink?" Jen asked Kendra from the corner of her eye.

"It's my favorite color." Kendra said with a pout. She rocked from side to side giving Jen big eyes.

Jen shook her pink streaked hair with a smirk.

"So who are you going with Rae?" Kendra asked.

"Well, I think I've accepted Gar's offer. He's been a really great friend to me for the past few months."

The others nodded.

"I'm impressed he's lasted this long alive from Tim." Donna said.

"He stays quite the ways away from him and Vic now." Jen said.

"Good. He can find better friends than that." Donna said.

"So we all have dates. We should spend the day together, just the four of us. Then we can all get a Limo." Kendra said.

"I'm in." Jen said.

"Me too." Raven said.

"Sounds good." Donna said.

Kendra clapped her hands and spun in a circle, her dress ruffling out around her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Tuesdays were the days Jen had late arrival. She always chose to walk to school with Raven, though. So she'd always be there during first block. But she didn't mind. It gave her time to do homework, or last minute studying. Now as the weather was getting warmer, she'd spend her mornings walking the track with her mp3 player.

She was just reflecting on how successful her asking Bruce to Prom had been when she had a visitor from behind. She saw the shadow creep up upon her and for a moment it stayed in pace.

"Hey Jen."

Jen turned to face her visitor. She blinked uninterestedly. "Vic."

"How've you been?" He said conversationally.

"Fine. You?"

He shrugged. "Not too bad. It's kinda sad we'll be graduating in a month."

Jen nodded with a sigh. "I know. It's a little depressing."

Vic nodded too. He had to admit, it was kind of weird talking to her. It had been so long. "I'm going to miss high school. Even the strange smell."

Jen nodded slightly.

They walked on in an awkward silence for a moment. At least Vic thought it was awkward. Jen didn't care one way or the other.

"You know, I'm sorry things got out of hand between us. If I would have taken the time to think, I would have realized it wouldn't have lasted between you and Gar."

Jen have him a glare. "Oh? Actually, that was one of my best relationships. Actually, now that I think of it, it was the best. Definitely the most adult."

"Gar? Adult?" He laughed. "Who are you trying to kid?"

"He's the only guy I've ever gone out with who liked me for me. And not to get a piece of ass."

"Yeah right. Sure he said that. _Until_ you actually gave it to him."

Jen shook her head. "You know nothing of Gar and I. So don't try and pretend you do." Vic made to say something but she cut him off. "'Cause _if_ you did, you'd know that we're still just as close now as we were when we were dating. We see each other just as much now and we didn't ever have sex."

Vic didn't say anything. Jen wasn't sure whether he was deciding to believer her of not.

"Okay. I'm sorry anyways. I really only came out here to see if we could put our differences behind us. You know, start over?"

Jen shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

"So we can be friends again?"

Jen shrugged again. "Mm hm."

"Great."

They continued to walk, somewhat quietly for a few moments. Jen's mind still very much on Bruce.

"So, I was thinking…" Vic started.

Jen glared at him.

"Maybe we should go to Prom together. Just like we had planned at the beginning of the school year."

Jen noticed he had said it with quite a bit of confidence. Clearly, he thought she'd agree. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sorry, Vic. I've already got a date."

Vic's smile vanished as he stared at her for a while. Then he forced what was obviously a fake laugh. "Oh…right…So what time should I pick you up?"

Jen shook her head. "I mean it Vic. We're not going together. I already have a date."

Vic immediately got jealous. "Since when? Who?"

"Since this morning and it's none of your business."

"Gar?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

Jen stopped and turned to look at him straight on. Their eyes holding the others gaze. "Listen Vic. We had some great times together. But that was in the past. I'm over you. It's time you move on too. We're not going to Prom together. I'm sorry."

She turned and walked away.

Vic's stomach churned. This couldn't be happening to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a nightly routine. Tim would come home, go about his business and right before bed, he'd call and talk with Star for a while.

Towards the beginning of their relationship, he looked forward to this time. He's love to sit and talk with Star for hours. But lately, since Raven returned, he'd dreaded them and avoided them at all possible costs. The nights he did call, he'd hurry the conversation along.

But he kept calling her on a regular basis. The nights he didn't, he'd make an excuse the next morning. 'I fell asleep,' 'Spent time with my parents,' 'Got homework done really late' and Star seemed to believe every word.

Especially since the night of the Valentine's Day Carnival when he had told her he loved her. Had it been any other girl in Star's situation, Tim would have been dumped in an instant. That wasn't Star's style. She'd forgive and forgive. There was just no other way she knew of.

So here sat Tim at his desk with Star on the phone chattering about this and that as Tim doodled on his notepad. She had already been talking for the last 41 minutes and counting.

It wasn't until 10:30 that night that he had gotten off the phone with her. His elbow felt like it would never straighten. His hand may never be unclamped. His neck might always have a crick in it and there could always be a ringing in his ear. What was worse was the guilt he was feeling. Now Star would become quiet towards the end of the conversation. At the part when one member of a couple traditionally says 'I love you' to the other before saying goodbye. No matter how much he tried to avoid saying it now, in the end, he still would.

He hung up the phone and glanced around his room; the same mess he had left hours ago. It was a good thing he had finished his homework before he called Star, or it might not have gotten done.

He stood. As he did, his eyes lingered over the doodles he had made. Tim closed his eyes letting out a pained sigh.

They were girly doodles really. Hearts, arrows, little love notes. And Raven's name plastered all over the page.

"This is ridiculous." He mumbled turning away from it. "Completely ridiculous."

Tim ripped off his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Normally after his conversations with Star, he'd fall asleep with a smile. But not since Raven came back. Now he was lucky if he fell asleep before 1:00 am.

Tonight being Friday, Tim decided it wasn't a huge deal to sleep immediately. Recently he'd been playing the game where he'd glance at the clock and think _If I sleep now, I'll have 7 hours…If I sleep now, I'll have 6 hours…If I sleep now, I'll have 5 hours._ After half an hour tonight though, he gave up trying to sleep. Instead, he turned on his television.

Tim spent another hour flipping through channels. Still, he was no more tired than he had started out being. And his mind was not on the television.

Yes, it was on Raven. The only girl who had ever kept his whole attention no matter what. But he couldn't help but be filled with anger. Her and Slade had dated for a long while. It took all he had not to throw a fit every time Slade was invited somewhere with the group.

And on top of which, Gar. Then nerve of that guy. They'd been friends for years, he knows of the history between Raven and himself, yet it was him who set Slade and Raven up. But what's worse, Gar would be taking her to the Prom. The thought alone made him want to kill Gar.

Before he knew what he was doing, Robin picked up the phone and dialed. And before he managed to hang up, the call was answered.

"Hello?"

Tim sat up with his mouth open slightly. He had dialed Raven's number. "Uh…hi." He stammered.

"Tim?"

"Yeah." He managed to pull himself together. "Sorry. Hope I didn't wake you."

"Actually, you didn't."

Then there was silence. They hadn't actually talked in quite a while. There was a long silence in which Tim searched himself for a topic.

"So…" Raven said quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just…" Tim's eyes darted around the room for something he was 'just' doing.

"Couldn't sleep?" Raven asked.

Tim nodded quietly. "Yeah, for the umpteenth time this semester."

"I know what you mean. Between classes, planning, Jen and the girls, and prom, my mind's constantly running. Sometimes I wish there was an off switch."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Senior year and life's so hectic."

"On the bright side, besides the lack of sleep, I'm having a blast. Everything's going to be great these next couple of weeks."

"Very true. It's all coming so fast. Our last fundraiser is in a few weeks."

"And prom is next weekend."

Tim was quiet. The thought of her dancing with Gar shot fire through his veins.

"Have you seen Star's dress yet?"

"No."

"I bet she'll be stunning. Star is very beautiful."

"Yeah." Tim said unenthused.

That ended their conversation on the prom. But they kept talking for hours. The conversation perked up quite a bit and when they finally hung up the time was 3:38 in the morning.

Tim lied down once more in his bed and when he finally fell asleep it was with a satisfied smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next week went by pretty fast. The senior class was all in an uproar for prom quickly approaching.

Kendra, Karen, Kara, Libby, and Donna stayed in their tight clique, occasionally rotating around Raven and Jen.

Jen and Bruce were found together during lunch, huddled under a tree laughing and talking.

Raven for the most part chose to be by herself. That was only during the days though. Since Friday night, Robin had been making nightly calls to her. And Raven found herself looking forward to it with butterflies in her stomach.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday night came not soon enough as far as Raven, Jen, Donna and Kendra were concerned.

The four of them spent the night together at Kendra's house. Her mother had rented them all sorts of movies and bought them popcorn. They stayed up most of the night chatting and giggling and camped out in the living room.

They woke around ten the next morning to a very pleasant (and delicious) aroma of pancakes, sausages and toast.

Between the hours of 1 and 3 they were at the spa being pampered and then rushed to the beauty salon for their hair.

From there they headed to Jen's house where they would finish getting ready and meet up with the boys.

At quarter to six, the boys came almost all at the same time. Everyone's parents came as well to take pictures and make a fuss about "how grown up their babies were getting."

Then they were off in their limo headed for the hotel, Des Luna Suites by the Spring Bay. It was as beautiful as the name itself. Absolutely gorgeous.

The inside was decorated with silver, black, and purple with star confetti and streamers from the ceiling of black and purple to give the effect of night.

They served a wonderful dinner with all the amenities.

The eight of them had their pictures taken together, the goys, Bruce, Gar, Roy and Baran, lined in the back with the girls, Jen, Raven, Donna and Kendra in front of them.

They danced for hours.

Close to the last dance, Tim finally swallowed his pride (and anger) and asked Raven to dance. It was a slow song, _I don't want to miss a thing._ They danced in intricate circles around other couples, their eyes never leaving the others. For the first half of the song, nothing was said. They simply gazed, with small admiring smiles and attention only on the one in their arms.

"You're beautiful." Tim said.

Raven looked down for a few seconds as a shy blush marred her perfect features. "Thank you. You look quite dashing too. Although, I though you always said I'd never catch you 'dead in a tux?'"

Tim chuckled. "Yeah, well… the occasion called for it. am I not as handsome in a penguin suit as all the other?"

"Oh, no. You're much better. You have that dark, mysterious look about you. I'm sure all the girls are drooling over you."

"Are you?"

"Tim, you know I don't drool."

Tim laughed. "Yes, not very becoming of a lady."

Raven smiled. They danced the remainder of the song in silence very content with just watching the one before them.

Raven excused herself and headed to the ladies room to 'refresh' and disentangled herself from her friends. She walked the exquisite hallways slowly reflecting on her dance with Tim. She knew it wasn't right that they didn't come to the dance together. And she knew it would be wrong if they left together, though she was pretty sure that had she suggested it, he'd have left with her right then. It was the they way it should have been. The way they had always planned. Raven and _Robin_ would go together, with Jen and Vic and the other of her old crew. It was a sad thought to know that had she never left them, it might have turned out that way.

So caught up in thought, she hadn't noticed she had entered the bathroom and the gorgeous redhead in front of her, wide green eyes on Raven. Raven looked up, forcing out a pleasant smile to the beauty in front of her.

"Raven, you are stunning." Star said.

"You as well, Kori. That purple plays off your hair and eyes beautifully."

Star blushed. "That is very kind of you."

Raven turned to the mirror and washed her hands as she critiqued her reflection. Star was still avidly watching her from a few feet away. "Are you ok, Kori?"

Star nodded. "I am fine. I was just… well… right when I started seeing Tim, Tara had told me all about you. She talked of how you were idolized among the student body, the teachers looked to you for support and admiration, and Tim was so taken by you, it was as if he saw no one else when you were there. I was so afraid of you. So afraid that I would like this man and turn around to see him with someone else. Tara said you wouldn't be back until after senior year and that he had been devastated to see you go. Depressed. But he picked up when I moved here. Tara said he was almost as he used to be."

Raven listened although she really didn't want to hear this. So she looked to her quietly waiting for her to continue.

"And then you came back. And he has been so distracted these last months that… I am afraid again. He says he loves me, but I see the way he looks at you. I just do not think I am able to compete with the love he has for you, Raven."

Raven was at a loss for words. She had never heard words of defeat from her mouth and here Kori was surrendering.

"I admit, I believed when I came back we'd be together again. I even thought that had he had a girlfriend when I returned that would end and we'd start up again. Kori, I've been here for almost nine months and he's still with you. Things may have changed in your relationship, but relationships are always trying. I… don't know what else to say."

Star smiled to her and gave a nod. "I want you to know that even if Tim chooses to be with you over me, I understand. You are his high school sweetheart, even if you had not been here for most of it."

Raven left the bathroom after that. It was more depressing to stay than it was to go. At least if she had to see them together on the dance floor, she'd have her friends to distract her from the sight, but alone in the bathroom there was no one to change the conversation.

But her mood had been killed. She walked back to Gar and said, "I want to leave."

Gar stood and looked at her concerned. "You ok?"

Raven nodded. "I just don't want to be here anymore."

Gar agreed and allowed Raven to lead him to each of those they had come with and tell them of their departure. Then he lead her from the hotel.

They walked the beach outside for a while just talking. Raven admitted that all along she'd thought that they'd get here and Tim and Raven would just magically be together and the world would be right. Raven had to struggle to keep tears from her eyes.

Gar took her hand. "I know of this small cabin on the beach that we can go for the night if you want. Turn our cell phones off and no one will find us or bother us. And you can vent all night, whatever we say will stay between us. Promise!! What d'you say?"

Raven smiled briefly. "That'd be nice. Thanks, Gar."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Vic stood behind the video camera as the girls and boys of the planning committee ran around in bathing suits, soaked head to toe with suds covering them. It was their last fundraiser, the car wash. And in two days, the group would be heading out on their senior trip, the three day cruise.

He had been bitter since prom, watching Jen and Bruce dance closely and leave together at the end of the night. Tim's misery wasn't even able to bring him out of his own. It wasn't true that misery loves company. It seemed that one of them should be happy if both weren't able to be.

He recorded the various groups, lingering a bit longer on his friends or those he found more 'appealing' in their swimwear. Vic walked through the various areas, between the multitude of cars lines up waiting to be washed, and got close ups of a select few. He took short quotes from those washing and the owners of said cars. All were happy to be participating in this warm weather entertainment.

His attention wound over to where Tim was washing with Raven. The closeness in their flirtation and intimacy in their casual touches was sure to make Star jealous had she been around. Vic scouted for her and found her to be at the other end of the line washing with Tara. It was a good thing too, as Tim came up behind her and dumped water over her. Raven turned with a squeal and pushed him back against the car. Tim, Vic was sure who was simply caught up in the heat of the sun, had forgotten that that was Raven and not Star, so he pulled her close and kissed her.

Vic moved to split them up before it became too heated and the two were caught, but it seemed the school was used to this second relationship of Tim's, since a young woman, whom Vic hadn't really noticed before, but was sure he should have, walked to them and gently pulled them apart saying something that caused both parties to look to the other end of the parking lot.

It seemed that most of the school was bidding for Raven and Tim to be together but no one was willing to break up Tim and Star. So they sat on the sidelines of a very on-the-edge-of-your-seat movie, rooting silently as time passed. They'd help in certain situations, such as the one that just passed, and turn their head to the 'wrongs' of what was going on behind the back of the innocent.

The camera left Raven and Tim and followed the cute girl in the bright yellow and black bikini. She was dark skinned, her hair up in two buns on the sides of her head and her smile was killer. It was now that Vic decided it was time for a break form his 'duties.' He rounded to grab the first person he could find, being Jason, and handed him the camera. "Your turn."

He strolled up to the girl, picking up a sponge on his way and started washing next to her. She looked up not intimidated by his presence like few girls did. She smiled.

"I'm Vic." He said.

"Yes, I know."

"You do?" Vic asked with a quick smile.

"Everyone knows the quarterback of the football team. Don't flatter yourself."

Vic still smiled. "That is still reason for flatter. So, who are you and why haven't we met?"

"My name is Bee and we haven't met because I have no interest in football players."

Vic laughed. And so a new challenge began.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The class trip had finally arrived. The cruise was much anticipated and well talked about. Even the underclassmen were excited, they were planning the same celebration when their time came.

Tim boarded with Star hanging off his arm, his attention scanning the head around him. He had still been calling her every night, talking for hours and finally ending the call in a smile and falling asleep to sweet, sweet dreams. And every morning he'd wake to guilt knowing he had to face Star in a few hours time.

Tim didn't know what it was that bothered him so much. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't just end it with Star. He knew he belonged with Raven. She knew they belonged together. Everyone knew. But still he couldn't manage to break up with Star.

The first day was a blast aboard the ship. He spent most of his time with Star, not seeing Raven once. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. It did help him have a better time since he wasn't looking at her in jealousy and resenting Star for having to be with her instead.

They had had a nice evening dinner by candlelight and danced under the light dance floor until Star had proclaimed her exhaustion. Tim walked her back to her cabin, where he said goodnight and left her. He stayed out on the top deck for hours, well after the others had gone to bed and there were only a few stragglers hanging around.

He walked the decks slowly until he found a figure leaning over the edge staring at the water. He had first thought he'd turn around, wanting to be alone. But the way she shifted, he recognized her. A smile crossed his features as he made his way to her.

He had barely approached when she addressed him, not looking up to her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah. Its too nice out here to stay locked in a stuffy cabin with another guy."

Raven giggled lightly. "Yeah, Jen threatened girl-talk so I told her I needed a midnight snack."

Tim leaned over the edge next to her, his eyes trailing the moving water below them.

"We've had an excellent year. Great activities, great participation, everyone with high morals. We've been able to treat ourselves to the best."

"Why'd you come back?"

Raven turned her attention to him. He tried to read her expression, which was a useless task. He didn't know why he had asked it. It wasn't planned. It just slipped out before he could stop himself.

She shrugged. "I was tired of being over there. It was great, but I missed home. I wanted a traditional senior year. Did you not want me to come back?"

"Are you kidding? I prayed for your return every night. Sometimes more than once. I dreamt of that almost nightly. For months I harassed Jen for any news on you. Rae, I was miserable without you!"

Raven looked at him for a while longer before giving a brief smile and looking back out at the water. "I missed you. A lot. For a while I kept thinking it was a dream that I wasn't with you and that I'd wake up one morning and be back in my own bed, leaving to school in the morning. Reality eventually set in. I came home because I wanted to have my old life back. I wanted my best friend again." She bit her lip lightly before saying quietly, "I wanted to be with you."

Tim looked back over the water as well. There was nothing left to say. So much he wanted to and yet nothing would come to mind. The phone was so much easier.


	7. Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now

Always Been You

Chapter 7: Nothings Going to Stop Us Now

Disclaimer: same as the last chapters.

* * *

June came much too fast for everyone. Graduation was in less than 2 weeks. The senior class had mixed feelings: excitement and sadness. Most would have the summer together before everyone separated for college.

Since their senior trip two weeks ago, Raven had been borderline depressed. She'd receive phone calls from Tim nightly and they'd talk for hours. But the next day, he'd walk by with Star on his arm. She was sick of it. She didn't want to be the other girl anymore. She wanted to be the only.

So after classes one day, a week and a half before school would end, Raven text messaged Tim's cell phone. 'Meet me in the AV room ASAP.' She received one back almost instantly: 'Be there 5 mins.'

So she waited. Jen had been urging her to do this for months now. Raven didn't want it to be this way. She wanted Tim to make this decision on his own without her prompting him to. It was simple: the ultimatum, her or Star.

Tim showed up exactly five minutes after she had read her message. His look was that of concern. "Raven, are you ok?"

Raven struggled to keep her emotions under control. And at the moment, she didn't dare say anything for fear of breaking down. So she shook her head.

"_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
this world that I've found  
is too good to be true"_

Tim closed the gap between the two of them, hugging her tightly, gently kissing her head through her hair. Moments later she pushed him away.

"I can't do this anymore, Robin. I can't be your friend and watch you be with her. So you need to decide: stay with Kori or be with me. I'm sorry but I can't just be friends with you. I want to be with you too bad." She said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tim stared at her in slight surprise. So much of this wasn't Raven. He was waiting for the dream to end. Raven didn't cry. She didn't apologize for what she knew wasn't her fault. When his dream never ended, Tim knew what he had to do. He turned and walked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Like I've been telling you all along," Raven said sadly into the phone. "He chose to stay with Kori."

"I just don't believe it. I don't understand." Came Jen's bewildered voice. "All year long he's been stringing you along. You broke it down just like we all expected needed to be done and he still chose _her!?_"

"_Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you"_

Hearing someone else confirm it brought fresh tears to her eyes. "Yes. I was right Jen. You were wrong. Everyone was wrong."

"No, no. Rae, I'm coming over."

The line went dead in Raven's hand. This just couldn't be happening to her. Tim should be with her. They all knew it. They always knew they'd be together no matter what happened. They would always work it out. Ever since their first fight, they were just meant to be together.

"_Why would you even do that?"_

"_What? You think I was wrong?" Robin asked._

"_Yes. Yes, I do." Raven said with arms crossed._

"_Why? I had every right to be mad. He destroyed my room!"_

"_That doesn't give you the right to be hurtful. He was upset."_

"_Se he can destroy his own room. Rae, some on. Gimme a break." Robin reached out to take her hand._

_Raven pulled back with fierce eyes. "No. Don't touch me. He's our friend and instead of trying to comfort him when he's upset you make him feel worse. You're a jerk." She turned to storm off._

"_Aaahhh…" Robin moaned leaning his head back before taking off after her. "Raven." He whined. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize to me. You didn't hurt me."_

"_What do you want me to do? I'll say sorry to him. Ok?! Now what about you? How can I make it up to you?"_

"_Be a better friend. Then I'll forgive you."_

"_I will. I promise. But I need you now too."_

_Raven shook her head and continued her escape across the school playground. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and many of the neighborhood kids were all gathered around the only decent place to play. Raven could see her group of friends waiting for her by the jungle gym. And close by was Robin's group was close by, as always. They were at the age where boys had cooties but the groups had so much fun together that they couldn't keep completely away._

_Raven stormed away as Robin begged and pleaded with her for forgiveness. Raven was by far his favorite person, even at this age, he absolutely adored her. And he was willing to try anything to make her forgive him._

"_I'll get down on my knees and beg you right here in front of everyone if you won't forgive me."_

_Raven still kept up her retreat._

"_I mean it. I'll do it."_

_She quickened her pace. So Robin waited till she got in plain sight of as many of the peers as possible and run to the front of her where he collapsed to his knees and said as load as he could, "I'm sorry I was stupid. I didn't mean to be so careless to our friends. I'm sorry I made you mad. I never want you mad at me. Please, please forgive me Raven Roth!" His hands were clasped in front of her._

"Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart"

_Raven's eyes were wide with horror. "Robin!" She said in a stern whisper. "Get up! You're embarrassing me."_

"_I wont till you promise to forgive me. I will do better. I swear. Just give me another chance. Please."_

_Raven sighed, her anger fading as she shook her head. "Oh, Robin. You really are a jerk." She took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "I'll forgive. Just this once. Don't hurt anymore of our friends! I'll hurt you!"_

_Robin grinned. "Promise!" And he crossed his heard with his right pointer finger. "Because I don't ever want to lose you."_

_Raven gave a still slightly embarrassed smile as she shook her head and started to walk by him. Robin trotted up next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Cause we're friends. You're mine! Forever we'll be together. You'll see."_

Except they weren't. At eleven he had claimed possession but he had chosen Kori over Raven. And she'd never forget it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a rough day. A rough weekend. Raven had made him choose. And he chose. Tim knew he made the right choice. Now he was in search of her.

She seemed to be missing. Or hiding. Tim frowned. He hadn't been able to keep Raven from his mind since he had met her. Even when they were little and he had a run in with her father, he had demanded he give him a chance because Tim wasn't going anywhere. She would always be a part of Raven's life. Always.

_The small child with purple hair pulled back with a headband answered the door with a humph. It was her birthday and Robin and his group were there with her group and some more friends from their third grade class. _

_Raven should have been happy. This was her birthday party. But she wasn't. She was very upset. She sat off to the side with a few of her friends while everyone else enjoyed the games._

_Tim stood off to the side watching her. This was his Raven. And her party. She wasn't even attempting to enjoy herself. So Tim made it his mission to find out why and rectify the problem._

"I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
whatever it takes I will stay here with you"

_It took him a better part of an hour to figure it out. Turns out her father didn't like most of her friends. To be precise, Raven's father didn't like any of the boys. This really irked him and he knew it would the rest of the boys there too. But in an effort to save her party he kept the new found information to himself and decided to address this issue at the source. _

_Tim went looking for Trigon Roth. He was found sitting in the dining room staring irritably at the newspaper while his wife supervised the party. Tim watched him for a moment before stepping into the room and making his presence known._

_Trigon looked to him. "The party is outside only." He said before looking back to his paper._

"_Yes, it is. And you made it so Raven is not having fun."_

_Trigon glanced to the small boy with a brow raised. "Oh? Any how did I manage to do that?"_

"_Because you don't like her guy friends."_

"_That's my right as a parent."_

"_Yes, well you better get used to me. Because I'm not going anywhere. One day I will be part of your family. So maybe its time you start to like me."_

The look on his face still made Tim laugh. He was completely perturbed. But Tim had stood his ground and when he left he went in search for the birthday girl. He spent the rest of the day trying to make Raven laugh. By the end he had succeeded at least a little.

"_Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do"_

"Kids will say whatever comes to their minds." Tim mused as he went outside still looking for his girl.

There were other memories that made him laugh. Their first date. They had managed to convince their parents when they were just turning 14 to let them go to the movies by themselves. Raven's mom would bring them and Tim's dad would pick them up. They were going to the nine o'clock showing of Romeo and Juliet.

It was so funny because even though they had done many things together before, they had labeled this one a 'date' and so now they were very nervous. Every innocent touch, when their hands were brush together, or reach into the popcorn bucket at the same time or get caught looking at each other, they'd turn away in a hurry with reddened cheeks.

Tim chuckled. The embarrassment now was replaced with butterflies. The nervousness was only there when the date was special. As his thoughts turned in this direction he found his quarry.

"Should have known." Tim said to himself as he quickened his pace. She was with her group as they put some finishing touches on graduation banners that would be spread around town. Large groups of students were gathered around the football field painting and having a good time. Raven was among then, walking through the ranks with her notebook to her chest.

Tim made a direct route right to her. When the student body had seen him, most of the noise was hushed before it became completely silent. Raven looked around them somewhat questioning. Then her eyes looked up to meet his.

He gave her a soft smile. She gave him none.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he approached her.

"I'm always with my committee if not in class." She said and turned back to walking the row.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Raven gave a bitter chuckle and shook her head. "It was your decision Tim. I don't begrudge you that. But I told you my terms."

Tim shook his head, and grabbed her arm to turn her. "Yes, and I made the right one."

"Do you just want to rub it in my face?"

"Raven, I chose you!"

"_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart"_

The look of surprise brought a smile to his face. "You really didn't think I wouldn't, did you?"

"You left. You walked out. What was I supposed to think?"

"I left to break up with Kori. It's always been you, Rae."

Raven gave a soft smile. "Really?"

Tim shook his head as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Everyone outside, who had been watching and waiting anxiously, broke into cheers. The two broke apart laughing, tears in Raven's eyes.

Tim whipped them away gently. "Really. It shouldn't have taken me this long to realize it. But we're together and nothings going to stop us now."

Raven leaned back into him and laughed as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Ooh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Graduation came and went before they knew what was happening. The summer flew by even faster. Now the group sat huddled at a couple booths they had pushed together: Jen, Karen, Kara, Kendra Donna, Libby, Raven, Tim, Gar, Vic, Wally, Roy, Garth and Baran.

They sat laughing and talking, reminiscing about old time and planning for the future. A future in which they hoped to be just as close. The group planned to split into a few different colleges, all relatively close.

As Tim walked Raven home that night, hand in hand, they planned for an even bigger future. Not just for the next few years, with a promise to be friends till the end. A future in which they would forever more be together as husband and wife.

"I know this is old school, like giving you my letterman's jacket and all but I want you to have it anyways. My promise to you."

Raven turned to face him as he handed her a silver chain with his class ring on it, blue eyes shinning as Raven grinned. Tim fastened it around her neck and kissed her cheek. She smiled sweetly.

"I still can't believe it's ended. High school seemed so short."

"You did miss two years of it." Tim pointed out.

"Yea but I came back. And this was the shortest year I've had."

"They'll only get shorter, I'm told, as you get older. But it doesn't matter. We will have a blast each step of the way. You, me and the rest of our friends."

"Our friends. Strange twist of events our friends have been through. Even while Jen was with Gar, I always thought she'd be back with Vic when all is said and done. And who'd of thought Donna would be the one to keep Roy to one girl for more than a week. And Vic with an anti-jock girl I'm sure I never knew. And you, completely blind when I thought you were the most observant out of anyone I knew."

Tim huffed a little with a small smile. "I know, I know."

Raven gently bumped arms with him. "How'd she take it?"

Tim shrugged. "I think she knew it was coming. She only nodded and walked away. It took me forever to find you though. I swear you were avoiding me all weekend."

"I was. I couldn't bear the sight of you after I thought you had chosen to be with Kori."

"I was stupid all year long and have missed the biggest events that I should have spent with you. It'll never happen again. There is no other. Never has been. It's always been you, Rae. And it always will be."

"_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever. Nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now." _–Starship


End file.
